


La (très) grosse bourde de Chat Noir

by DameLicorne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLicorne/pseuds/DameLicorne
Summary: Mais pourquoi donc Ladybug fixe-t-elle ainsi une affiche publicitaire représentant Adrien Agreste ? On dit que la curiosité a tué le chat... Ce Chat-ci ne va pas en mourir, mais il risque fort de regretter amèrement sa curiosité... Va-t-il perdre à tout jamais la confiance de sa Lady ? Pire encore, va-t-elle refuser désormais de faire équipe avec lui ? Ou bien... a-t-il la moindre chance pour que ce soit pour lui que sa partenaire éprouve des sentiments ?





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir était en retard pour la patrouille, ce soir-là, et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Ladybug ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait de reproches à ce sujet, les rares fois où cela était arrivé. Et, après tout, elle était peut-être elle-même en retard, ce qui était assez fréquent. Aucune raison objective, donc, de stresser, si ce n'était qu'il détestait faire attendre sa coéquipière. Plus que tout, il détestait l'idée de risquer de passer moins de temps avec celle qu'il aimait d'un amour sincère et profond, bien qu'il semblât malheureusement à sens unique.  
  
Enfin, le super héros atterrit souplement sur le toit sur lequel ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, ce soir-là. Aussitôt, il grimaça : Ladybug était bel et bien arrivée avant lui. Elle était assise, un peu de côté par rapport à lui, et semblait plongée dans ses pensées, la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux, le regard droit devant elle.  
  
Tout en veillant à éviter de la déranger dans sa réflexion, il s'approcha en douceur et s'assit à ses côtés. Le visage tourné vers sa partenaire, Chat Noir contempla son profil avec tendresse et admiration. Même lorsqu'elle ne faisait rien, cette fille faisait chavirer son cœur. Elle était tellement géniale ! Un sourire ému sur les lèvres, elle semblait rêver.  
  
S'arrachant à sa contemplation, afin de ne pas risquer de la mettre mal à l'aise si elle s'en apercevait, le jeune héros détourna son regard et le dirigea vers la même direction qu'elle. Pour tomber aussitôt nez à nez avec l'une des innombrables et immenses affiches sur lesquelles sa photo s'étalait en grand. Du moins, la photo de son alter ego civil.

  
  
Surpris et désarçonné de passer du profil de sa partenaire à une image qui commençait à l'agacer par son omniprésence dans les rues de Paris, il sursauta violemment. Ce mouvement brusque tira la super héroïne de ses pensées.  
  
— Oh, bonsoir Chat Noir ! Tu viens d'arriver ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire en se tournant vers lui.  
— Bon... bonsoir, Ladybug ! Euh... Plus ou moins. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.  
— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, tout en se tournant à nouveau machinalement vers l'affiche.  
  
Il fut surpris qu'elle ne semblât ni chercher à partir rapidement en patrouille, ni vouloir discuter. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle était prête à replonger dans ses rêveries, ce qui le rendit particulièrement perplexe.  
  
— Ma Lady... Tout va bien ?  
— Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle sans même tourner la tête vers lui.  
  
Vérifiant que le regard de la jeune fille semblait bien tourné vers son affiche, Chat Noir sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il déglutit, pour tenter de faire passer la sensation de malaise qui le tenaillait. Elle n'était... Ladybug n'était quand même pas en train de rêver devant sa photo à lui ? Il ressentit le besoin urgent d'en avoir le cœur net... mais en avait-il vraiment le droit ? L'impulsivité à laquelle son masque l'avait habitué prit le dessus sur la raison.  
  
— Elles sont vraiment partout en ville, ces affiches... constata-t-il à mi-voix sur un ton qui se voulait suffisamment ferme pour ne pas l'alerter.  
— Oui... soupira-t-elle tout en souriant davantage encore.  
— Alors comme ça, tu es l'une des innombrables fans d'Adrien Agreste ? susurra-t-il, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.  
— Hein ! Euh ? Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle brusquement tout en sursautant et en bougeant ses mains tout autour de son visage, comme si elle paniquait. Mais non, mais pas du tout !  
— Oh ! Alors comme ça, je dois être jaloux d'un garçon que tu ne connais même pas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amer, perturbé par la vive réaction de la jeune fille.  
— Non mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, que je ne le connais pas ? se défendit-elle sans réfléchir. Et puis d'abord, Chat Noir, ça ne te regarde pas ! continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tout en rougissant derrière son masque.  
— Tu le connais ? vérifia-t-il précipitamment.  
  
C'était impossible. Il s'en serait aperçu, tout de même, si ça avait été le cas ! Ladybug... Ladybug ne faisait quand même pas partie de son entourage, si ?  
  
— Je viens de te le dire, Chat Noir, ça ne te regarde pas ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas censés parler de trucs personnels ! assena-t-elle sur un ton buté.  
  
D'habitude, il aurait arrêté là. D'habitude, il aurait respecté sa demande. Il savait très bien que c'était mal, d'insister, qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Mais il avait quinze ans, et portait un costume de super héros qui le désinhibait, qui l'incitait à suivre ses impulsions plus que la raison. Et, surtout, surtout, il commençait à brûler d'un fol espoir. La fille qu'il aimait tant le connaîtrait et aurait, peut-être, des sentiments pour lui ?  
  
— Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas difficile d'être mannequin, ma Lady ! lança-t-il sur un ton provocateur. Il suffit de prendre la pose, là, comme ça, tu vois !  
  
Chat Noir reprit exactement la même pose que celle qu'il avait sur l'affiche, mais avec un large sourire malicieux, boosté par l'idée qu'il lui plaisait peut-être. Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.  
  
— Arrête ça tout de suite, Chat Noir, tu en fais trop, là, ça en devient ridicule ! Il n'est pas du tout comme ça, lui... termina-t-elle à mi-voix.  
  
Il dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de joie. Le doute n'était plus permis, désormais, sa Lady le connaissait ! Mais... mais qui était-elle, par tous les kwamis ?  
  
— Chiche que tu lui demandes un autographe ! suggéra-t-il tout en remuant les sourcils.  
  
C'était un bon moyen de savoir qui elle était, ça, non ? Bon, d'accord, il y avait régulièrement des filles qui venaient lui en demander un mais, si c'était Ladybug, il le saurait, il la reconnaîtrait tout de suite, forcément.  
  
— Mais je m'en fiche complètement, moi, de son autographe ! s'insurgea-t-elle tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Sinon, ça fait longtemps que je lui en aurais demandé un ! Après tout, il m'en a bien demandé un, une fois... termina-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'il ne l'entendit vraiment que grâce à ses capacités auditives augmentées par ses pouvoirs de super héros.  
  
Chat Noir en eut la chair de poule et la gorge nouée. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'avait jamais demandé d'autographe à Ladybug. En revanche... Se tournant davantage vers sa partenaire, il la contempla d'un regard partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'émerveillement. Comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à voir tous les signes, et à y croire. C'était elle, c'était vraiment elle ! La fille la plus géniale de toute l'école ! Évidemment que c'était elle, qui cela aurait-il pu être d'autre, en fait, à bien y réfléchir ?  
  
— Quel imbécile j'ai été... souffla-t-il d'une voix coupée par l'émotion. Je t'ai dit que tu étais notre Ladybug du quotidien devant toute la classe... sans même réaliser que tu es vraiment Ladybug, Marinette !  
  
À ces mots, la jeune super héroïne se leva brusquement, un air choqué sur le visage, les mains devant la bouche. Avant même que son partenaire n'ait le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa son yoyo et s'enfuit à travers les airs. Bouche bée, il fixa longtemps la direction qu'elle avait prise, bien après qu'elle ait disparu. Avant de se ressaisir suffisamment pour se traiter mentalement de crétin et reprendre le chemin de sa maison, tête basse, sans même effectuer la patrouille initialement prévue.


	2. Chapter 2

Dès qu'il atteignit le sol de sa chambre, Chat Noir se détransforma et Adrien se jeta sur son lit, face en avant et les bras en croix. Se repassant une fois de plus dans sa tête la scène sa toute fraîche interaction avec Ladybug, il ferma les yeux et se mit à gémir, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile et autres noms d'oiseaux, encore et encore. Tout à coup, il sentit une fourrure douce et chaude contre sa main droite, celle à laquelle il portait son Miraculous.  
  
— Tout va bien, gamin ? s'enquit Plagg d'une voix faussement indifférente.  
— Ladybug est Marinette... Marinette est Ladybug... souffla le jeune homme d'une voix agonisante.  
— Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le kwami d'une voix soulagée. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'elle accepterait enfin que vous leviez le masque, tous les deux !  
— Ben en fait, Plagg... Elle ne l'a pas fait... J'ai deviné tout seul... Et elle... elle me déteste, maintenant...  
— Hein ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle te déteste ? Tu es sûr ?  
— Elle est partie dès que je lui ai fait comprendre que je savais... Elle avait l'air choquée, et tellement bouleversée... Oh Plagg, je suis le dernier des idiots, je lui ai fait du mal ! Et maintenant, maintenant, elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir...  
  
Le kwami poussa un long soupir exaspéré.  
  
— Peut-être que tu te trompes. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, assura-t-il.  
— J'ai tout gâché... gémit Adrien. Et en plus, avec ce que je lui ai dit ce soir, elle sait sûrement qui je suis, maintenant, et elle ne me laissera plus jamais l'approcher, sous quelque forme que ce soit...  
— Allons, gamin, je suis sûr que non.  
— Elle ne voulait pas qu'on partage nos identités, et moi, sans réfléchir, j'ai tout fait pour découvrir la sienne...  
— Tiens, je croyais que tu voulais respecter son souhait de ne pas le faire ? s'étonna Plagg.  
— Oui, bien sûr, mais... Tu comprends, Plagg, elle fixait une affiche de moi d'un air rêveur et... et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...  
— Ah oui, ta grande amie Marinette est une si grande fan de toi... glissa Plagg sur un ton malicieux, à la limite de l'ironie.  
— Tu... tu crois qu'elle est seulement... qu'elle est seulement une fan ? s'enquit Adrien. Ce soir, à un moment, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était bien plus que ça... J'ai même eu l'impression... mais après tout, je me trompe peut-être, je me trompe sûrement...  
— Oui ?  
— Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, hein ?  
— Moi ? Oh... rétorqua le kwami avec un air innocent.  
— J'ai même eu l'impression que... que j'étais, enfin moi Adrien, le fameux garçon à cause de qui elle ne peut pas aimer Chat Noir... termina-t-il sur un ton rêveur.  
  
Plagg ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
— Oui, bon, je sais que c'est ridicule, ça va ! grommela Adrien tout en mettant ses deux mains sur sa tête. Je devrais arrêter de prendre mes désirs pour la réalité...  
  
Le kwami écarquilla les yeux en fixant son porteur, avant de ricaner, stupéfait par le niveau d'aveuglement du jeune homme. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir entre la porteuse de la Coccinelle et lui.  
  
— Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Plagg, soupira Adrien. Pas d'avoir découvert qui elle était, ça non, c'est impossible... mais de l'avoir blessée... Je suis tellement bête... Je ne la mérite pas...  
— Tu ne t'en veux pas d'avoir découvert qui elle était ? vérifia le kwami avec curiosité.  
— C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée... souffla le jeune homme dans un soupir rêveur. C'est... Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, Plagg, mais... les deux filles les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse ne sont en fait qu'une seule... Plagg, elle est littéralement la fille la plus merveilleuse de toute la Terre ! Et moi, moi je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin même pas capable de la respecter... Je ne la mérite pas, tu sais, elle est trop bien pour moi...  
— Pauvre de moi... soupira le kwami mélodramatiquement. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore pire après avoir découvert qui elle était... Alors comme ça, maintenant que tu sais que Marinette est Ladybug, tu l'aimes ?  
— Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? murmura le jeune homme avec dévotion. Elle est extraordinaire, elle est intelligente, elle est hyper créative, elle est généreuse, elle est... Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été choisie pour devenir Ladybug ! Et elle est tellement jolie, aussi...  
— Attends... je n'arrive pas bien à savoir si tu parles de Ladybug ou de Marinette, là, le provoqua le kwami.  
— C'est la même, Plagg ! Alors ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant avec moi, hein ! Toi, tu le savais depuis longtemps, de toute façon...  
— Oh oui. Je sais aussi qu'elle est juste une amie, rappela le petit être avec acidité. Et que, si jamais tu décides de changer de cible et d'oublier Ladybug, ce n'est pas pour te tourner vers Marinette.  
  
Adrien poussa un grand cri et se roula en boule dans son lit, les mains sur le visage.  
  
— C'est pas vrai ! Mais quel imbécile j'ai été, quel imbécile ! C'est certain, si jamais elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour moi, c'est complètement fichu, maintenant...  
  
Face à ce spectacle qu'il trouvait désolant, le kwami se tapa le front avec l'une de ses pattes. Ces humains, décidément...  
  
— Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui en parler, d'abord, avant de sauter aux conclusions comme ça ? remarqua-t-il.  
— Elle ne voudra jamais ! se lamenta le jeune homme.  
— Ah ben c'est sûr que ça ne marchera pas, si tu n'essayes pas...  
— Tu... tu crois que j'ai une chance qu'elle m'écoute ?  
— Mais oui. Ça fait combien de mois que vous travaillez en équipe, tous les deux ? Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à parler de tout ça. Je suis même certain qu'elle te pardonnera.  
— Vraiment ? vérifia Adrien avec une folle note d'espoir dans la voix.  
— Vraiment.  
— Tu penses que... que j'ai une petite chance qu'elle arrête de me détester ?  
— Je doute fortement qu'elle te déteste.  
— Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir, contra le jeune homme sur un ton boudeur.  
— Si je voulais te faire plaisir, j'irais dans ton sens.  
— Plagg !  
— Je suis prêt à parier toute ma réserve de camembert qu'elle ne te déteste pas. Là, tu me crois, maintenant ? assura finalement le kwami sur un ton bougon.  
  
Désarçonné, Adrien le fixa intensément tout en se redressant dans son lit. Plagg le surprenait parfois, malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient déjà passé ensemble. Sans prévenir, il attrapa brusquement le petit être et le serra contre lui.  
  
— Merci... merci... merci Plagg ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix émue.  
— Oui, bon, ça va, hein ! On ne va pas en faire tout un fromage ! contra le kwami sur un ton faussement indifférent, avant de finir par se dégager du câlin impromptu.  
— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, à ton avis ? souffla Adrien d'une voix pleine d'espoir.  
— Lui parler, bien sûr.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'écoute...  
— Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?  
— Elle le sait, on en a déjà parlé plus d'une fois...  
— Ladybug sait ce que Chat Noir ressent pour elle. Et Marinette ?  
— Ah... Euh... Mais... mais je ne sais pas comment je peux lui en parler... Je vais la faire fuir.  
  
Plagg soupira avec agacement.  
  
— Elle ? Franchement, je ne crois pas. Enfin pas sur la durée. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que vous mettiez les choses au clair. Sinon, vous allez vraiment avoir du mal à fonctionner en équipe contre les akumas, et ça, ça peut vraiment être un problème...  
— Si j'avais su que ça se passerait aussi mal, je n'aurais jamais cherché à savoir qui elle était, jamais... se lamenta Adrien.  
— Oh, ça va, gamin, arrête de te plaindre ! Pfff... merci Tikki, franchement ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton agacé.  
— Hein ? Tikki ? C'est pas le nom de la kwami de Ladybug ? Enfin, de Marinette...  
— Si.  
— Mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? Je ne comprends pas ! l'interrogea le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Le petit être soupira longuement.  
  
— C'est elle qui tient à ce que ses Ladybug ne révèlent leur identité à personne, pas même aux autres super héros, pas même à Chat Noir. Enfin, en tout cas, qu'elles ne révèlent pas qui elles sont sous le masque aussi longtemps que possible, parce que généralement, ils finissent par savoir... Je lui ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Elle le sait, pourtant, que ses Ladybug et mes Chat Noir forment des équipes bien plus efficaces lorsqu'ils savent qui ils sont... Mais bon, elle a même convaincu maître Fu, avec son idée stupide, alors...  
— Hein ? Mais... mais... mais pourquoi, pourquoi elle ne veut pas... ?  
— C'est une vieille histoire... soupira le kwami. Une très vieille histoire, à l'échelle de vos vies humaines... Enfin, pour faire bref, Tikki a perdu l'une de ses Ladybug à cause de cela, une fois...  
— À cause d'un Chat Noir ? s'inquiéta Adrien.  
— Non. Enfin pas directement. À cause d'un des autres porteurs de Miraculous, qui a mal tourné... Ce Chat Noir et cette Ladybug sont morts quasiment en même temps, d'ailleurs, en voulant se protéger l'un l'autre, parce qu'ils s'aimaient... Ce qui est idiot, parce que c'est quasiment toujours le cas. Mais bon, ses Ladybug meurent beaucoup moins souvent de mort violente que mes Chat Noir...  
  
Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux quelques instants, tentant d'assimiler ce que son compagnon venait de lui dire.  
  
— Les... les Chat Noir meurent souvent de mort violente ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Oh, pas tous, loin de là, rassure-toi gamin ! lui assura le kwami sur un ton bravache. Mais il y en a un certain nombre qui ont affronté des ennemis autrement plus redoutables que le Papillon...  
  
Adrien déglutit, mal à l'aise, et se raccrocha à l'autre chose qui l'avait interpellé, dans ce que son kwami venait de dire.  
  
— Mais... mais sinon, tu voulais dire que les Ladybug et les Chat Noir s'aiment presque toujours, c'est bien ça ?  
— Hum, j'ai dit ça ? vérifia le kwami sur un ton bougon.  
— C'est ce que j'ai compris... souffla le jeune homme avec tant d'espoir dans la voix que Plagg n'eut pas le cœur de camper sur ses positions.  
— Mouais, bon, d'accord, c'est ce que j'ai dit... C'est parce que, normalement, ce sont des âmes-sœurs qui sont choisies pour porter ces deux Miraculous, grommela-t-il. Tikki et moi sommes complémentaires, comme le Yin et le Yang, nous fonctionnons toujours mieux en binôme... et c'est encore plus efficace lorsque c'est aussi le cas de nos porteurs.  
— Alors ça veut dire que Marinette et moi... commença-t-il avec une folle note d'enthousiasme dans la voix.  
— Ça veut dire que vous êtes complémentaires, gamin, l'arrêta Plagg d'une voix ferme afin de ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir. D'ailleurs, tu as vu quelle équipe efficace vous formez, tous les deux ? Ce n'est pas seulement lié à vos Miraculous, c'est avant tout votre propre dynamique.  
— Mais peut-être... peut-être qu'elle m'aime... et qu'elle m'aime pour de bon ? Maintenant que je sais qui elle est, je n'imagine même pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre un jour... soupira-t-il avec un air particulièrement énamouré.  
— Arrête de rêver et va te coucher, grommela le kwami. Il va d'abord falloir que tu parles avec elle et que tu mettes les choses au point.  
  
Le jeune homme soupira, son kwami avait raison. Il réfléchit, hésita un bon moment, puis finit par attraper son téléphone. Il contempla longuement la photo de Marinette, sur le contact correspondant, glissant son doigt dessus sans réfléchir pour souligner les traits de la jeune fille, l'admirant en son for intérieur. Avant de finir par se décider à appuyer sur le bouton de la messagerie.  
  
« Marinette, tout va bien ? »  
  
Il fixa le téléphone de longues minutes sans obtenir de réponse, jusqu'au moment où Plagg vint l'interrompre en lui réclamant encore du camembert. Adrien reprit ensuite son téléphone pour envoyer un autre message.  
  
« Je comprends que tu sois fâchée contre moi... Je suis le dernier des crétins... Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Marinette... est-ce que tu accepteras de me reparler, un jour ? »  
  
— Va te coucher, elle doit déjà dormir ! s'écria Plagg sur un ton bourru. Tu la verras demain, de toute façon !  
  
À reculons, le jeune homme finit par aller se coucher, mais il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse à ses messages.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Adrien émergea du sommeil avec une étrange impression de malaise. Il lui semblait avoir fait un rêve particulièrement prenant, mais n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, tout en bâillant. Décidément, la pensée de ce rêve le minait. De quoi avait-il donc bien rêvé ? De sa Lady, peut-être... ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage. En effet, très vite, Plagg était entré dans son champ de vision pour lui réclamer du camembert. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'ouvrir le petit frigo de sa chambre afin d'en sortir une tranche de fromage pour son kwami, qu'il lui tendit avec un sourire indulgent et amusé. Il savait très bien que celui-ci était capable de se servir tout seul, puisqu'il pouvait passer à travers la porte, et qu'il ne s'en privait pas lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment.

Après avoir engouffré son morceau de camembert avec sa gloutonnerie habituelle, Plagg se tourna vers son porteur et le regarda avec curiosité.

— Alors, prêt à affronter cette journée, Roméo ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son kwami lui disait-il cela ? Il bâilla une fois de plus, et eut brusquement l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée. Les souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire comme un flux tourbillonnant. Il s'agissait bien de sa Lady, mais... Ce n'était pas un rêve... C'était tout sauf un rêve. Et lui était un parfait imbécile.

Il n'avait pas été capable de s'apercevoir, alors qu'il côtoyait quasiment tous les jours et Ladybug et Marinette... qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne. La fille la plus merveilleuse, la plus extraordinaire du monde entier. Elle était intelligente, créative, altruiste, une excellente meneuse, en un mot douée pour tout. Et tout autant d'un côté de son masque que de l'autre, au point que le jeune homme se demandait comment il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement jusque-là.

Bref, la fille qu'il aimait s'avérait être encore plus sensationnelle que ce qu'il avait cru jusque-là. Ladybug était Marinette et Marinette était Ladybug. Marinette était son amie... Une amie très spéciale, à vrai dire, parce que, depuis leur réconciliation sous la pluie, au tout début de l'année scolaire, sa présence lui avait toujours fait chaud au cœur. Et elle était tellement adorable, avec ses rougissements et la manière dont elle sursautait, parfois !

D'ailleurs, à bien y repenser, il y avait eu quelques fois, bien que rares, où Ladybug s'était comportée d'une manière similaire devant lui, dans des moments où il ne portait pas son masque. Cela aurait pu, peut-être même aurait dû, lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Oui, mais voilà : lui-même était bien trop troublé par la présence de sa partenaire, dont il était follement amoureux, pour être capable de raisonner objectivement dans ces moments-là.

Ladybug était Marinette, et Marinette était Ladybug. Cette pensée ne cessait de tourner dans la tête d'Adrien. C'était... d'une certaine manière, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire le rapprochement, en fait. Que Ladybug soit Marinette la rendait encore plus époustouflante que ce qu'il croyait jusque-là. Mais, malheureusement, cela la mettait surtout davantage encore hors de sa portée.

D'autant plus que, comme il en était certain, il avait gâché toutes ses chances avec elle : il avait trahi sa confiance de la pire des manières... Il le savait, pourtant, depuis des mois qu'ils combattaient ensemble, qu'elle tenait au secret de leurs identités. Il savait que c'était une question de sécurité. Jusque-là, il avait toujours soigneusement veillé à respecter la demande de sa Lady, malgré son désir profond de partager leurs identités.

S'il avait pu le faire, Adrien aurait remonté le temps, rien que pour ne pas la perdre. Car le bonheur immense de savoir enfin qui elle était et, encore plus extraordinaire, de savoir qu'elle avait été à ses côtés tout ce temps, était mêlé à l'horrible douleur de l'avoir faite fuir loin de lui. À chaque fois que l'image de l'expression choquée sur le visage de sa partenaire lui revenait en mémoire, il avait une horrible boule dans la gorge.

Mais le temps passait, et Adrien sursauta vivement lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Tandis que Plagg se glissait prestement dans l'une de ses cachettes habituelles, le jeune homme invita la personne à entrer. Nathalie tourna la poignée et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte, un air passablement inquiet sur le visage.

— Vous allez bien, Adrien ?  
— Euh... oui, oui, oui... répondit-il précipitamment tout en se frottant la nuque.  
— Vous n'avez pas entendu votre réveil, peut-être ? Il est quasiment l'heure à laquelle votre chauffeur vous emmène au collège.  
— Oh, déjà ? Je vais vite me préparer !  
— À moins que vous ne soyez malade ? Auquel cas vous pouvez rester ici, bien sûr.  
— Non ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. Euh... Je veux dire, reprit-il poliment, je vous remercie Nathalie, mais je me sens très bien, je peux parfaitement aller au collège. Pouvez-vous avoir la gentillesse de demander aux cuisines que l'on me fasse un petit déjeuner à emporter, s'il vous plaît, le temps que je me prépare ?  
— Bien sûr. Vous le trouverez sur la table de la salle à manger.  
— Merci beaucoup, Nathalie ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

Lorsqu'Adrien poussa la porte de la salle des casiers, ce matin-là, son regard fut aussitôt attiré par Marinette. Marinette, sa Lady ! Troublé, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, tout à la contemplation de la fille qui hantait ses moindres pensées. Et qui les hantait d'autant plus depuis la veille au soir. Réalisant pleinement en la voyant à quel point Marinette avait toujours été spéciale pour lui, à quel point elle lui avait toujours été chère.

D'autres personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce, à commencer par Alya, en pleine discussion avec sa meilleure amie, ou bien Nino, en train de ranger des choses dans son propre casier. Mais il n'y avait pas pris garde, trop concentré sur Marinette. Celle-ci referma son casier et se tourna vers la porte afin de rejoindre leur classe. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils se mirent tous deux à rougir. Fort de son éducation, Adrien s'obligea néanmoins à prendre sur lui-même. S'avançant vers elle, il déglutit nerveusement avant de la saluer poliment.

Toujours aussi rouge, Marinette balbutia des mots sans queue ni tête en guise de réponse et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, passant la porte sans même le frôler. Adrien eut l'impression que son cœur plongeait dans son estomac et son sourire factice se fana. Au moins, avant de savoir qu'il était Chat Noir, elle ne le fuyait pas comme ça... Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir détruit leur partenariat, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un goût amer dans la bouche.

Figé sur place, Adrien ne remarqua pas qu'Alya et Nino échangeaient quelques mots. Ce fut seulement lorsque son meilleur ami lui toucha le bras, après avoir plusieurs fois tenté de lui parler sans succès, qu'il sembla sortir de sa transe.

— Tout va bien, mon pote ? lui demanda Nino avec sollicitude lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui.  
— Ouais, ouais... répondit Adrien sur un ton évasif, peu désireux d'entrer dans les détails avec qui que ce soit à part elle.  
— C'est Marinette qui te fait cet effet-là ? vérifia Nino sur un ton curieux.

Adrien rougit si fort que Nino écarquilla les yeux. Il leva ensuite un sourcil face aux dénégations enfiévrées et embrouillées de son meilleur ami. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Adrien, un tel comportement... À vrai dire, cela ressemblait plutôt à Marinette vis à vis d'Adrien. Cette pensée fit ricaner le jeune DJ. Décidément, Alya avait raison, ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Nino finit par tapoter amicalement l'épaule d'Adrien.

— Allez, mon pote, t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que ça va aller, t'inquiète.

Adrien grogna, au grand amusement de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne réalisait pas l'ampleur du problème ! Il s'était méchamment mis dans le pétrin, et il aurait de la chance si elle acceptait de lui reparler vraiment un jour. En même temps, il n'était pas forcément pressé de parler à nouveau à Marinette. À cause de ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'aurait peut-être plus jamais confiance en lui. Et elle voudrait peut-être aussi le remplacer par Rena Rouge et Carapace...

Sans même réaliser qu'il n'était pas allé déposer dans son casier les affaires dont il n'aurait pas besoin durant la matinée, Adrien suivit Nino jusqu'à leur salle de classe en traînant les pieds, plein d'appréhension à l'idée de la colère méritée que lui ferait certainement subir Ladybug à la première occasion, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, qu'elle trouverait.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe, Adrien rentra instinctivement la tête entre les épaules. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il osa tourner son regard vers Marinette, ce n'est pas une personne brûlante de colère qu'il aperçut. La jeune fille avait ouvert l'un de ses livres de cours et l'avait placé à la verticale devant elle, masquant ainsi complètement son visage. Pire encore : plus il approchait de sa place et plus elle semblait se ratatiner sur la sienne, comme si elle le fuyait...  
  
Adrien baissa la tête tout en déglutissant nerveusement. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Le plus terrible, c'était qu'il avait l'impression, du coup, d'avoir perdu deux des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, au moment exact où il avait deviné qu'elles n'en formaient qu'une. Car les réactions de Marinette lui faisaient encore plus réaliser à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Essentielle, même.  
  
Il n'avait jamais encore compris, jusque-là, combien la simple présence de sa camarade de classe illuminait ses journées. Combien il aimait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, la voir agir, l'écouter parler, la regarder interagir avec les autres, les aider. Et quand elle bafouillait timidement, elle était si mignonne ! Perdre Marinette était aussi douloureux que perdre Ladybug, réalisait-il de la plus cruelle des manières.  
  
Avoir découvert qu'il s'agissait de la même personne avait été un bonheur incommensurable. Le moment le plus merveilleux de toute sa vie. Aussi, la perdre sous ses deux aspects était la plus horrible des douleurs. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Non, plutôt, qu'il se l'était bêtement arraché lui-même.  
  
Tout à ses sombres pensées, Adrien fut particulièrement distrait ce jour-là, et se fit réprimander par plusieurs professeurs. Mais, pire que tout, il ne réussit à établir de contact avec sa Lady à aucun moment, ne serait-ce qu'oculaire. En même temps, elle montrait assez clairement par toute son attitude qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.  
  
Le jeune homme en était à un tel point de détresse qu'il se mit à espérer qu'un akuma se manifeste. Malheureusement pour lui, le Papillon n'était pas plus de son côté ce jour-là que les autres jours, et Chat Noir ne put pas davantage approcher Ladybug qu'Adrien n'avait pu approcher Marinette. Il espéra pouvoir lui présenter ses excuses à la sortie des cours, comme pour l'incident du chewing-gum au tout début de l'année scolaire, mais elle fila bien trop vite pour qu'il en eût le temps.  
  
En rentrant chez lui, c'est un Adrien totalement démoralisé qui, une fois de plus, se jeta sur son lit. L'idée que ses journées allaient désormais toutes ressembler à celle-là le désespérait totalement.   
  
D'autant plus que cette journée affreuse lui avait permis de vraiment réaliser à quel point il était, en fait, amoureux de Marinette pour tout ce qu'elle était, bien au-delà de la super héroïne.  
  
Le jeune homme avait eu un coup de foudre pour sa partenaire lorsqu'elle s'était courageusement dressée face au Papillon, au tout début de leur mission, juste après avoir été sur le point d'abandonner. Depuis, leurs combats ensemble ainsi que leurs discussions durant leurs patrouilles n'avaient fait que renforcer ses sentiments.   
  
À cause de cela, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était profondément et totalement tombé amoureux de sa camarade de classe.  
  
Adrien avait toujours chéri leur amitié, depuis ce rire partagé autour de son parapluie. Il admirait Marinette pour son intelligence, sa créativité, son altruisme et et sa sociabilité, et était heureux d'avoir la chance de faire partie de ses amis. Mais il n'avait pas su comprendre pourquoi la présence lumineuse de la jeune fille réchauffait ainsi son cœur.   
  
Il n'avait pas davantage su voir à travers ses propres sentiments qu'à travers le masque rouge et noir de sa partenaire.  
  
Une fois de plus, Adrien fut interrompu dans ses jérémiades par l'intervention bourrue mais secrètement attentionnée de Plagg. Le kwami fit de son mieux pour distraire son porteur. Il s'était particulièrement attaché à Adrien au fil du temps, et n'aimait pas le voir souffrir. Même s'il était bien conscient du fait que le jeune âge du garçon n'aidait pas.  
  
Plagg avait envisagé d'aller voir Ladybug ou, du moins, Tikki. Il faillit même le faire durant le repas que son porteur prenait seul dans la salle à manger. Mais l'on ne savait jamais quand un akuma pouvait survenir, et il culpabilisait encore de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Adrien le soir de l'anniversaire de Nooroo. Heureusement que sa petite Sucrette était plus douée que lui pour gérer les émotions des humains ! Mais pourquoi la porteuse de Tikki semblait-elle éviter complètement le sien ?  
  
Bien loin de se douter des pensées de son kwami, Adrien avait attrapé son téléphone dès qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre. Finalement, après avoir beaucoup hésité et avec une boule dans la gorge, il ouvrit à nouveau, dans ses messages, la conversation avec Marinette. Évidemment, toujours aucune réponse de la fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Et il ne savait vraiment, vraiment pas comment parvenir à communiquer avec elle.  
  
Était-ce une bonne idée, d'ailleurs, que d'essayer ? Sa Lady lui avait fait comprendre plus d'une fois qu'elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il se montrait trop insistant, même lorsque ce n'était pas conscient de sa part. Sauf que... sauf que là, la situation était réellement problématique, et ils allaient sûrement devoir crever l'abcès, un jour ou l'autre. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, ils ne pouvaient pas se battre contre le Papillon comme ça...  
  
En réalité, ce qui le faisait hésiter, aussi, dans ses tentatives pour renouer le dialogue, c'était le fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle allait réagir. Pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Pas la moindre idée de ce que pourrait donner une mise au point. De plus, il était certain que c'était très mal parti pour lui, de toute façon, et qu'il avait bêtement perdu tout espoir avec elle.  
  
Finalement, il déglutit, se redressa sur son lit et prit son courage à deux mains. La situation ne pouvait vraiment pas perdurer, et elle en était sûrement consciente elle aussi. Après tout, c'était un peu comme lorsque l'on arrache un pansement : mieux valait y aller d'un coup sec et souffrir franchement mais en sachant ce qu'il en est, plutôt que de souffrir en se consumant à petit feu.  
  
Le jeune homme rédigea un premier message. En effaça la moitié. Reprit la fin. Effaça le tout. Recommença. Modifia à nouveau. Au final, il n'était toujours pas satisfait du message qu'il envoya mais, au moins, celui-ci ne lui semblait pas dangereux si quelqu'un d'autre tombait dessus (notamment Alya, au hasard...), et il ne lui imposait pas ses propres sentiments ni sa douleur. Il ne réitéra pas ses excuses, estimant qu'il valait mieux qu'il le fasse de vive voix.  
  
« On a vraiment besoin de parler, de parler de tout ça. On ne peut pas rester comme ça. Je vais là où on a discuté, hier soir. Je t'attendrai. J'espère que tu viendras. »  
  
Dès qu'il fut certain que le message était bien parti, il demanda à Plagg de le transformer et sortit par la fenêtre. La fraîcheur ambiante et, surtout, sa course nocturne sur les toits parisiens lui firent le plus grand bien. En même temps, cela ne lui rappelait que trop celle de la veille, dont la fin avait été si catastrophique.  
  
Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le toit sur lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés, la vue de son affiche fut un cruel rappel de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent. Le cœur serré et la gorge nouée, Chat Noir s'assit, la tête sur les genoux et les bras autour des jambes. Même s'il pleuvait, il attendit longtemps. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une bruine légère, qui plongeait le paysage dans une sorte de brouillard et mouillait sans donner l'impression d'être trempé.  
  
Trempé, le jeune super héros l'était pourtant lorsqu'il finit enfin par rentrer chez lui, la tête basse, presque deux heures plus tard. À peine détransformé, il se précipita sur son téléphone. Mais pas plus de réponse de Marinette. Était-elle déjà endormie lorsqu'il lui avait écrit ? Il n'était pourtant pas si tard, et il l'avait déjà entendue dire à Alya qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de rester debout longtemps pour ses projets créatifs... À moins qu'elle n'ait raconté cela pour protéger son identité, et notamment couvrir leurs patrouilles, réalisa-t-il avec remords.  
  
Il fallut toute la persuasion de Plagg pour qu'Adrien ne se couchât pas avec les cheveux trempés. Pour qu'il se couchât, même. Et, à la grande inquiétude de son kwami, qui craignait la prochaine confrontation avec un akumatisé, il dormit très mal. Au final, il fallut que Plagg lui rappelât l'intervention de Nathalie, la veille, pour qu'Adrien trouvât le courage de sortir de son lit et de se préparer, ce matin-là.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva au collège, son cœur oscillait entre l'espoir et le désespoir. Mais, cette fois-ci, pas de Marinette à l'horizon, et son cœur se fit encore plus gros. Allait-elle le fuir à ce point ? Allait-elle quitter le collège ? Quitter Paris, peut-être même la France ? Avait-elle rendu son Miraculous à Maître Fu ?


	5. Chapter 5

Un bon moment après la sonnerie du début des cours, le cœur d'Adrien s'allégea brusquement. Rouge d'avoir couru, rouge de son retard, Marinette venait de passer la porte. Elle présenta aussitôt ses excuses à leur professeur, qui lui permit de rejoindre sa place, et s'y glissa aussi discrètement que possible. Sans le moindre regard vers le jeune homme, au grand regret de celui-ci.  
  
Lui, au contraire, l'avait dévorée des yeux tant qu'il avait pu, se forçant à se retourner vers le tableau lorsqu'elle s'était glissée sur son banc. Pour sentir avec encore plus d'acuité sa présence dans son dos. Adrien dut tellement mobiliser sa concentration pour ne pas se retourner vers elle qu'il eut le plus grand mal à suivre correctement le cours.  
  
Bien que l'esprit presque entièrement tourné vers la fille de ses pensées, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son meilleur ami essayait discrètement d'interagir avec lui. Il regarda rapidement Nino et constata, avec un pincement au cœur, que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien lui dire. C'était bien trop risqué qu'un civil sache qui étaient les deux principaux super héros de Paris !  
  
Durant la pause du milieu de matinée, le cœur d'Adrien fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le téléphone d'Alya l'avait informée d'une alerte akuma au moment précis où elle les rejoignait, Nino et lui, tout en traînant sa meilleure amie par un bras. Tandis que la blogueuse vérifiait les informations sur son appareil, Adrien put enfin échanger un regard avec Marinette.  
  
Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce regard affolé, traqué, presque désespéré. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de devoir à nouveau avoir affaire à lui ? Ou bien, au contraire, cherchait-elle son aide pour se défaire de l'emprise d'Alya ? Pris de vertiges, il préféra miser sur la seconde option. Après tout, il y avait d'abord un akumatisé à aller combattre.  
  
— Je... je ne me sens pas très bien... souffla-t-il en se pliant en deux pour se tenir le ventre. Marinette... toi qui est déléguée... Tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, s'il te plaît ?  
  
À sa grande surprise, la jeune fille rougit. Elle opina néanmoins, les lèvres pincées, fuyant son regard. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Alya avait lâché son amie et Nino s'était tourné vers lui, l'air inquiet. Marinette s'approcha d'Adrien et, avec hésitation, attrapa son bras pour le guider.   
  
Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin de leurs amis, le jeune homme se redressa et, sans chercher le moins du monde à reprendre son bras, invita sa partenaire à le suivre dans une pièce qu'il savait généralement inutilisée, et où il s'était transformé et détransformé plus d'une fois.  
  
Marinette le suivit sans hésitation à l'intérieur et s'adossa à la porte qu'il venait de refermer, les yeux obstinément fixés au sol.  
  
— Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée avec moi comme ça... souffla-t-il. Je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué, là. Et puis, il fallait qu'on se débarrasse tous les deux de Nino et Alya, alors, euh...  
— Oh ! Euh... Non, c'était très bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'empressa-t-elle de rétorquer tout en le regardant rapidement, avant de baisser à nouveau le regard. Il... il va falloir qu'on aille s'occuper de cet akuma, là... termina-t-elle d'une voix qui chevrotait un peu.  
— Tu... tu veux bien qu'on continue à faire équipe ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix teintée d'espoir.  
— Évidemment ! rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant, les sourcils froncés. Enfin... à moins que tu ne veuilles plus...  
— Bien sûr que si, ma Lady ! assura-t-il en la regardant avec un large sourire, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Toi et moi contre le monde entier, tu te souviens ?  
  
À son tour, la jeune fille se mit à sourire, l'air brusquement soulagée. Elle appela sa kwami, qui surgit de son petit sac et, devant les yeux fascinés d'Adrien, se transforma en Ladybug.  
  
— Ben alors, tu attends quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait gouailleur, tout en croisant les bras.  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta et se frotta la nuque, penaud, avant d'appeler Plagg et de se transformer à son tour.  
  
— C'est quand tu veux, ma Lady ! assura Chat Noir d'une voix suave tout en lui faisant une élégante révérence.  
— Tu sais... Tu as raison, il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Mais... pas maintenant.  
— Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas trop le moment, là, confirma-t-il tout en se frottant la nuque. Mais... tu pourras me dire quand on pourra en discuter, s'il te plaît ? J'ai... j'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler... termina-t-il dans un souffle.  
— Oh Chat Noir ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'écria-t-elle piteusement. Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est... c'est juste que... que je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire... Je... j'avais besoin de digérer un peu.  
  
Il déglutit et opina, avant de réorienter la discussion sur la tâche qui les attendait, et de lui proposer de vérifier ensemble les informations déjà en ligne concernant l'akumatisation en cours, afin de savoir de quel côté ils devaient se diriger.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se glissèrent à nouveau dans la pièce où ils s'étaient transformés, peu avant le dernier bip de leurs Miraculous, les deux super héros échangèrent un regard un peu gêné, ne sachant trop comment réagir l'un vis à vis de l'autre. Dans le feu de l'action, l'adrénaline leur avait permis de fonctionner presque correctement, et de faire équipe à peu près normalement pour vaincre l'akuma.  
  
Mais il restait encore beaucoup trop de non-dits entre eux. Beaucoup trop de choses à mettre au point. Ils se fixaient toujours lorsque, à quelques courtes secondes de décalage, leurs transformations se dissipèrent. Tandis que leurs kwamis rejoignaient leurs places habituelles dans leurs sacs respectifs afin de leur laisser le champ libre, les deux jeunes gens restèrent figés, incapables de réagir, comme s'ils avaient tous deux peur de détruire une porcelaine fragile.  
  
— On... Quand est-ce qu'on peut parler, Marinette ? souffla finalement Adrien d'une voix incertaine, tout en se frottant machinalement la nuque.  
— Pas maintenant, on a cours... rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton penaud, tout en fixant le sol et en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.  
— Oui, ça je comprends bien, reprit-il. Mais... on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je dois te présenter mes excuses en bonne et due forme, et...  
  
Adrien n'eut pas le loisir de dire un mot de plus. Marinette venait de poser son index sur la bouche du jeune homme, pour le faire taire.  
  
— Je sais qu'on doit parler, Chaton, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, soupira-t-elle. Tu es libre, après l'école ?  
— Toujours pour toi ! assura-t-il sans hésiter. On se retrouve sur le même toit que l'autre soir ?  
— Non... soupira-t-elle. Ils annoncent encore de la pluie. Déjà que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'y aller hier soir, en voyant le temps... D'ailleurs, tu as dû rebrousser chemin, toi, j'imagine.  
  
Le silence et le regard fuyant d'Adrien répondirent pour lui.  
  
— Oh ! Tu ne m'as pas attendue trop longtemps, j'espère ! souffla-t-elle, visiblement mortifiée.  
  
Il haussa les épaules sans la regarder davantage et elle grimaça, un air penaud sur le visage.  
  
— Oh... Bon... En fait, je... je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être discuter chez moi tout à l'heure, après les cours. Enfin, si ça te va, bien sûr... souffla-t-elle. La boulangerie sera encore ouverte, mes parents devraient nous laisser tranquilles.  
  
Cette fois-ci, Adrien redressa vivement la tête, et plongea son regard dans celui de Marinette. Elle lui proposait vraiment de discuter de tout ça chez elle ? Alors, il y avait sûrement de l'espoir, elle était probablement d'accord pour continuer pour de bon à travailler en équipe. Rasséréné, il accepta avec un sourire éblouissant, et fut troublé de la voir rougir.  
  
Le reste de la matinée parut bien plus léger à Adrien, même s'il ne fut guère plus attentif au contenu des cours. Il lui fut encore plus dur d'éviter de se retourner vers Marinette, mais le jeune homme était bien conscient du fait que ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire. Au moins, elle ne le repoussait pas, c'était déjà ça. Il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce midi-là, tandis qu'Alya et Nino mangeaient au collège, Marinette et Adrien rentrèrent chez leurs parents respectifs, chacun de son côté. C'était quasi systématique pour le jeune homme, son père préférant le savoir à la maison, beaucoup plus rare pour la jeune fille, qui aimait passer du temps avec ses amis. Ils échangèrent un regard au moment de se séparer, un regard profond.  
  
Il ne cessait de se demander comment, décidément, il avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir plus tôt du fait qu'elle était Ladybug. Cela lui paraissait désormais tellement évident ! Bon, il fallait bien reconnaître, aussi, qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'apparence physique de sa partenaire change beaucoup et, surtout, que Marinette ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé comme ça auparavant, avec un regard aussi ferme et droit. Elle réservait plutôt cela à leurs camarades de classe, en fait, habituellement...  
  
Mais, clairement, Ladybug était ce qu'elle était parce qu'elle était Marinette, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus.  
  
À peine rentré chez lui, Adrien se dirigea vers Nathalie pour lui indiquer qu'il avait un travail de groupe à faire, ce soir-là. Quand elle lui demanda où cela devait avoir lieu, il lui indiqua que ce serait chez sa camarade de classe Marinette et, après une hésitation manifeste, elle opina sans le moindre commentaire, au grand soulagement du jeune homme. Pressé de retourner au collège, il mangea rapidement et demanda à son chauffeur de le déposer au plus tôt.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, Marinette n'était toujours pas revenue de chez elle quand il franchit les portes du collège. Il hésita à rejoindre Alya et Nino, qui discutaient à voix basse. Il n'aimait pas trop tenir la chandelle, et préférait généralement les laisser vivre tranquillement leur relation. Néanmoins, tandis qu'il attendait dans un coin relativement discret, il vit leur conciliabule s'élargir.  
  
Rose et Juleka, tout d'abord, rejoignirent ses amis, rapidement suivies par Mylène et Alix. Adrien se demanda de quoi ils parlaient ainsi tout en faisant de grands gestes. S'était-il passé quelque chose de spécial au collège en son absence ? Intrigué, il s'approcha. Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans le groupe et une espèce de malaise se mit à flotter.  
  
Adrien s'inquiéta. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas découvert qu'il était Chat Noir ? Pire encore, ils n'avaient tout de même pas découvert que Marinette était Ladybug et qu'il était Chat Noir ? Après un coup de coude pas très discret de sa petite amie dans les côtes, Nino se précipita vers Adrien et l'entraîna vers un banc, quasiment de l'autre côté de la cour.  
  
— Euh... tout va bien ? vérifia Adrien, toujours passablement perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, et réellement inquiet pour leurs identités secrètes.  
— Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète, mon pote. Elles sont plongées dans des discussions de filles, des trucs futiles, tu vois le genre ?  
— Euh... ouais... mais... T'es sûr ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu les dérangeais vachement moins que moi...  
— Bah, c'est parce qu'elles n'avaient pas dû faire attention à moi avant ton arrivée, assura Nino sur un ton insouciant tout en s'étirant vers l'arrière et en nouant ses bras derrière la tête.  
— Si tu le dis... marmonna Adrien, pas vraiment convaincu.  
— Alors comme ça, ton daron t'a laissé revenir plus tôt que d'habitude ? C'est cool ! On n'a jamais assez de temps pour parler, avec l'emploi de temps de dingue qu'il t'impose...  
— Ah, euh, ouais... bredouilla Adrien en se frottant la nuque nerveusement. Enfin je ne lui ai pas vraiment demandé, en fait, je ne l'ai pas croisé. Tu préfères que je revienne plus tôt tous les midis ?  
  
Nino opina vigoureusement, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
  
— Ça, je devrais pouvoir m'arranger pour le faire, alors. C'est vrai que c'est sympa d'avoir plus de temps ici plutôt que... plutôt que là-bas... termina-t-il à mi-voix, tandis que Nino posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.  
  
Tout en discutant, les deux garçons ne cessaient de regarder vers le groupe de filles, qui papotaient toujours. Lorsque Marinette rejoignit finalement celles-ci, peu avant la sonnerie, Adrien se redressa machinalement sur son banc et un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il ne prêta absolument pas attention au regard appuyé que lui jeta Nino en se penchant vers lui.  
  
En revanche, il ne manqua pas de remarquer que, comme pour lui un peu plus tôt, les discussions des filles s'étaient brusquement arrêtées à l'arrivée de Marinette. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sentir à nouveau les mêmes craintes. Après tout, Alya était la créatrice du Ladyblog, cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle cherchait à percer l'identité de Ladybug...  
  
C'était même étonnant, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'ait pas identifié sa meilleure amie plus tôt... Ce qui, finalement, le faisait se sentir un peu moins bête de ne pas avoir osé associer pour de bon ces deux filles extraordinaires avant le moment où l'évidence lui avait crevé les yeux. Néanmoins, il devait protéger à tout prix son secret et celui de sa Lady.  
  
Fort de cette résolution, Adrien se leva de son banc sans un regard en arrière et retourna à grands pas vers ses camarades de classe. Il entendit vaguement Chloé l'interpeller depuis un autre coin de la cour, mais n'y prit pas garde. Il avait bien plus important en tête : Marinette et la sécurité de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il rejoignit les filles, elles se turent à nouveau et se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement.  
  
— Euh... je crois que ça va bientôt sonner... indiqua-t-il sur un ton embarrassé, tout en se frottant la nuque. On devrait peut-être aller en classe...  
  
Marinette lui fit un petit sourire timide, qu'il considéra comme un gros progrès, par rapport à la veille, et se tourna vers Alya pour l'entraîner vers leur salle de cours. Nino rejoignit Adrien et, tout en lui emboîtant le pas à la suite des filles, lui glissa discrètement, sur un ton complice :  
— Dis donc, mon pote... t'as l'air d'en pincer sacrément pour elle, hein...  
  
Adrien sursauta vivement et se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec une expression paniquée sur le visage.  
  
— Hein, non mais pas du tout, attends, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire, Nino !  
  
Celui-ci le regarda avec un petit sourire entendu. Adrien déglutit, se sentant brusquement transparent. Cela se voyait tant que ça, ce qu'il ressentait pour Marinette ?  
  
— Ne... ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît... s'empressa-t-il de supplier sur un ton pressant. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque...  
  
À ces mots, Nino éclata brusquement de rire, se tenant les côtes. Adrien s'arrêta et le fixa les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami. Il était certain de n'avoir rien dit de drôle, pourtant ! Nino ne voulut absolument rien lui dire concernant la cause de son hilarité. Les deux garçons rejoignirent leur salle de classe et se glissèrent directement à leurs places.  
  
Adrien sentit un profond soulagement le gagner lorsque Marinette, loin de se cacher derrière un livre pour éviter son regard, se comporta à peu près de la même manière que d'habitude vis à vis de lui. Leurs yeux se croisèrent rapidement et elle lui fit un petit sourire, ses joues se teintant d'une nuance de rose qu'il se refusa à tenter d'analyser.  
  
L'après-midi parut absolument interminable au jeune homme. Il eut énormément de mal à se concentrer sur ses cours. Réalisant que c'était probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils ignorent leurs identités respectives... En même temps, s'il n'était pas autant épris d'elle, et s'il ne se faisait pas autant de reproches pour avoir levé malgré elle ce secret, il serait sûrement bien plus attentif...  
  
Évidemment, la sévère madame Mendeleiev n'était absolument pas sensible aux atermoiements du jeune homme, et il faillit écoper d'une remarque sur son carnet de liaison. Inquiet à l'idée des risques que cela pourrait faire courir à sa présence au collège, risques qu'il n'était absolument plus prêt à prendre, Adrien se secoua et se força à se concentrer au maximum, au moins durant cette heure de cours-là. Même s'il lui était vraiment difficile de détourner ses pensées de Marinette, c'était un mal nécessaire.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque la sonnerie finale retentit, mettant enfin un terme à son calvaire, Adrien se tourna immédiatement vers sa voisine de derrière avec un sourire plein d'espoir. D'un geste très rapide, qui aurait pu passer pour un mouvement quelconque s'il n'avait pas autant l'habitude de combattre avec sa Lady, elle toucha ses lèvres de son index pour lui demander le silence. Il opina rapidement, comprenant qu'elle préférait qu'ils restassent discrets devant les autres.  
  
Plaçant son sac sur son épaule, le jeune homme rejoignit son meilleur ami pour quitter la classe comme si de rien n'était. Il en vint même à se demander si Marinette ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver directement sur sa terrasse, dans son costume de super héros. Mais, après tout, elle n'avait rien dit de tel. Quant à lui, il avait prétendu auprès de Nathalie qu'il allait travailler chez elle, son chauffeur ne viendrait donc le chercher que lorsqu'il lui enverrait un message. Puisqu'il devait repartir par la porte, mieux valait pour lui arriver de la même manière.  
  
Le plus logique était donc qu'Adrien trouve un moyen de fausser discrètement compagnie à Nino. Heureusement pour lui, depuis qu'il était Chat Noir, il était passé maître dans l'art de trouver des excuses foireuses. Et celle-ci ne choquerait sûrement pas davantage le DJ que les précédentes, puisqu'il l'avait toujours connu ainsi.  
  
Adrien fit donc mine de se diriger vers la bibliothèque et, lorsque son meilleur ami s'en étonna, il prétendit qu'il avait un travail à faire pour ses cours de chinois. Les deux garçons se dirent donc au revoir et Adrien attendit dix bonnes minutes, afin d'être certain qu'Alya et Nino aient bien quitté les lieux. Ces minutes à ronger son frein lui parurent interminables, mais il mettait au-dessus de tout la sécurité et les demandes de sa Lady, d'autant plus avec tout ce qu'il estimait avoir à se faire pardonner.  
  
Enfin, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie du collège, d'un pas aussi naturel que possible. Lorsqu'il aperçut la limousine de Chloé qui s'éloignait, il se sentit étrangement soulagé de ne pas devoir parler avec son amie d'enfance. Elle était parfois un peu envahissante, et il savait combien elle détestait Marinette. Mieux valait donc que Chloé ne voie surtout pas où il se rendait.  
  
Impatient de retrouver la fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées, Adrien se força néanmoins à ne pas marcher plus vite que nécessaire. Il traversa la rue qui menait à la boulangerie des parents de Marinette, secrétement rassuré de ne pas être obligé d'y entrer et de les croiser. Il craignait trop de rougir sous leur regard, à l'idée qu'il allait « travailler » avec leur fille. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de leurs réactions précédentes à son égard.  
  
Il se dirigea donc sans hésitation vers la porte de l'immeuble et grimpa les escaliers menant à l'appartement des Dupain-Cheng avant de sonner, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Comme si l'on venait de faire tomber quelque chose. Le jeune homme songea avec tendresse à la maladresse de Marinette.  
  
Elle ouvrit presque aussitôt, essoufflée et les joues rouges, et déglutit en le voyant. Pour se donner une contenance, il fit le premier truc qui lui passa par la tête. Une impeccable révérence. Comme il en avait déjà fait devant elle, avec et sans masque.  
  
— À ton service, ma Lady ! assura-t-il avec un sourire un peu timide, qui contrastait avec l'assurance de sa posture.  
— Chut ! s'écria-t-elle, semblant sur le point de paniquer. Il vaudrait mieux que tu évites ce surnom quand... lorsque... en civil, Adrien, s'il te plaît !  
— Oh, euh, oui, tu as sûrement raison, euh... Marinette, répondit-il en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.  
— Euh rentre, il vaut sans doute mieux qu'on évite de discuter ici, aussi... indiqua-t-elle brusquement en rougissant davantage encore.  
  
Adrien la suivit sans hésiter à l'intérieur de l'appartement, dont elle referma la porte avant de se diriger vers la cuisine ouverte. Elle attrapa sur le comptoir une assiette largement garnie et la lui montra.  
  
— Il aime le fromage, Plagg, c'est bien ça ?  
— Ouais, surtout le camembert. Plus ça pue, mieux c'est, d'après lui, précisa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Exactement ! s'exclama le kwami en surgissant de la chemise d'Adrien. Elle est bien, cette Ladybug, gamin, tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle !  
— Oh ça va, Plagg ! pesta Tikki en sortant de la pochette de Marinette. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ton porteur te prive de tes trucs puants ! J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il est trop gentil avec toi...  
— Voyons, Sucrette, tu exagères ! s'exclama-t-il en volant vers elle. Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de ça pour être aussi beau et fort, et...  
— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! râla la kwami rouge en détournant la tête.  
  
Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard incrédule, avant d'éclater brusquement de rire, leur malaise passablement dissipé.  
  
— On sera mieux en haut pour discuter, suggéra la jeune fille en indiquant l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Même si mes parents ne devraient pas quitter la boulangerie pour l'instant. Toi, tu préfères plutôt le sucré, comme Tikki et moi, c'est bien ça ?  
  
Il opina, touché de voir qu'elle avait été attentive aussi bien à son kwami qu'à lui-même, et la suivit à l'étage. Marinette déposa l'assiette de gourmandises sur son bureau et lui demanda de bien vouloir fermer la trappe. Il s'empressa de s'exécuter avant de se retourner vers elle, un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Machinalement, il remarqua que ses photos avaient toutes disparu des murs de la chambre, et cela lui serra le cœur.  
  
Sans prendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer dans la tête d'Adrien, Marinette installa sa deuxième chaise de bureau à côté de la première et s'assit tout en l'invitant d'un geste à faire de même, ce qu'il fit en déglutissant.  
  
— On... on peut parler, maintenant ? vérifia-t-il tout en se frottant à nouveau la nuque nerveusement.  
— Ouais... soupira-t-elle. Tu as raison, on ne peut pas y couper. On... on a eu de la chance d'arriver à combattre cet akuma à peu près normalement, ce matin.  
— Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Marinette, d'avoir insisté comme ça, avant-hier ! s'exclama-t-il en se tordant les mains. Je n'aurais jamais dû, je sais, et je le savais... Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner, un jour ?  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
— Adrien, il n'est pas question de...  
— Je comprends, tu sais, soupira-t-il à son tour d'une voix lourde de regrets, j'ai trahi ta confiance et...  
— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en levant les mains. Ce n'est pas ça ! Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Adrien, en fait. Je... je comprends. J'ai bien réfléchi, tu sais, et j'aurais sûrement réagi comme toi, si la situation avait été inversée.  
— Alors... tu ne m'en veux plus ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.  
— Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça, précisa-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau.  
— Mais...  
— Oui ?  
— Euh...  
— Vas-y, je ne te mangerai pas, tu sais, assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.  
— Pourquoi tu ne voulais plus me parler, alors, si tu ne m'en veux pas ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Oh ! Euh... commença-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Ce... ce n'est pas que je ne voulais plus te parler, en fait... indiqua-t-elle en baissant la tête. C'est plutôt que...  
— Oui ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
  
À nouveau, la jeune fille soupira.  
  
— C'était un peu trop d'un coup, tout ça... J'étais sous le choc... expliqua-t-elle. Je... Tu es tellement différent, avec et sans ton masque, tu comprends, alors je n'avais jamais sérieusement pensé que ça pouvait être toi. Même la fois avec Clara Rossignol, tu avais beau avoir le costume de Chat Noir, tu ne te tenais pas du tout pareil !  
— Toi non plus, ce jour-là, tu ne te comportais pas du tout de la même manière qu'avec ton masque. Mais, tu sais, je me suis senti très stupide, moi, avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Parce que Ladybug est tellement toi, que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu... je ne sais pas... passer à côté ? Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Marinette ?  
  
Elle opina avec un petit sourire qui mit du baume au cœur du jeune homme. Cela faisait des mois qu'il faisait équipe avec cette fille extraordinaire et, encore ainsi, au milieu d'un tel chambardement, elle était celle qui le comprenait le mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

— Tu sais, souffla Adrien impulsivement, je suis soulagé qu'on sache qui on est, toi et moi. Je sais bien que c'est dangereux ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que Marinette s'apprêtait à réagir. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on pourra être plus efficaces, comme ça. Par exemple, on pourra se joindre aussi en dehors des masques si nécessaire. Et quand l'un de nous deux sauve l'autre en civil face à un akuma, plus besoin de chercher un abri hyper loin du danger, ajouta-t-il en se frottant la nuque.  
— Oh ! Mais au fait, comment tu as fait, face à Gorizilla, pour être à deux endroits à la fois ? s'étonna-t-elle brusquement en ouvrant des yeux ronds.  
— Ah, oui, c'est vrai, ça... commença-t-il sur un ton penaud en se frottant à nouveau la nuque. C'est pour ça que Chat Noir mettait si longtemps à arriver, en fait, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire... J'ai été très touché de ta confiance, d'ailleurs, ce jour-là, ma Lady, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire timide. Et donc, comment j'ai fait ? Euh.. eh bien... j'ai un peu triché. Tu te souviens de Wayhem ? Le fan qui s'était habillé comme moi et n'arrêtait pas de me poursuivre ?  
— Oh oui ! confirma-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'on a eu du mal à s'en débarrasser, de celui-là !  
— Ben... heureusement qu'il a été persistant, expliqua Adrien en regardant sur le côté, un peu gêné. Parce que lorsqu'il m'a rejoint, à la fin, je me suis servi de lui. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais peur de l'akuma et que je voulais me cacher, et je lui ai demandé de prendre ma place. Avec le casque et en découpant la tête de la silhouette en carton qu'il trimballait, c'était presque ça, on a juste échangé nos habits pour parfaire l'illusion. Et quand il m'a rapporté mes affaires, après le combat, j'étais déjà détransformé et il ne s'est douté de rien.  
  
Marinette éclata brusquement de rire, un grand rire nerveux qui, d'une certaine manière, faisait retomber la tension, et Adrien se joignit rapidement à elle. Un peu comme le jour où il lui avait donné son parapluie au début de l'année scolaire, mais avec tout un vécu et une complicité qu'ils n'avaient pas encore à l'époque.  
  
Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à peu près à reprendre leur souffle, ils évoquèrent de nombreuses autres situations où ils avaient dû jongler entre leurs deux identités, ou bien cacher à l'autre le fait qu'ils étaient en réalité partenaires. Les deux jeunes gens étaient alternativement partagés entre rire et consternation, durant toute cette discussion.  
  
Au final, cela leur permit de se détendre réellement pour la première fois depuis l'instant où Chat Noir avait prononcé le prénom de Ladybug et laissé filtrer sa propre identité. Cela leur permit, aussi, de retrouver la complicité qui les unissait lorsqu'ils portaient leurs masques.  
  
Plus important, cela leur permit, enfin, de mieux sentir à quel point Marinette et Ladybug ne faisaient qu'une, à quel point Adrien et Chat Noir ne faisaient qu'un. C'était étrange, d'une certaine manière, après tant de mois à se voir comme des personnes différentes. Mais, en même temps, cela éclairait désormais tellement, tellement de choses !  
  
— C'est dommage, quand même... finit par soupirer Adrien.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Ben... Finalement... Si on avait su plus tôt qui on était... Ça aurait été tellement plus simple, j'ai l'impression... On aurait vraiment gagné en temps et en efficacité, toutes ces fois-là... explicita-t-il en se frottant la nuque nerveusement.  
— C'est vrai... soupira-t-elle tout en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Mais... Tikki m'a toujours répété que personne ne devait savoir. Comme Plagg de son côté, je suppose.  
— Plagg ? Il me l'a dit pour mon père et pour les autres en général, mais il ne m'a jamais dit que je ne devais pas partager mon identité avec toi.  
— Ah ?  
— J'ai déjà répété à Tikki je ne sais combien de fois... intervint le kwami du chat en se posant sur le bureau entre les deux jeunes gens.  
— Plagg ! l'interrompit la kwami de la coccinelle en plaçant ses deux pattes sur la bouche de son compagnon pour le faire taire.  
— ... qu'il valait mieux que nos porteurs sachent qui ils sont dès le début ! continua le premier en se dégageant.  
— Arrête ! C'est dangereux ! contra-t-elle sur un ton indigné.  
— Tikki, tu sais très bien que nous sommes complémentaires, que nos porteurs sont normalement choisis pour l'être aussi, et que nous fonctionnons bien mieux ensemble.  
— Cette Ladybug et ce Chat Noir ont toujours parfaitement bien fonctionné en équipe, tu l'as vu ! objecta-t-elle tout en levant le menton et en croisant les bras, une moue sur les lèvres.  
— Parce qu'ils sont complémentaires, insista Plagg. Et puis, tu les as entendus à l'instant comme moi, non ? En ne sachant pas qui ils étaient, ils ont perdu du temps plus d'une fois, mais ils se sont aussi mis en danger !  
— Mais... Je croyais que cela protégeait nos identités du Papillon ? intervint Marinette d'une voix troublée, les sourcils froncés.  
— Pfff ! Si vous êtes capables de protéger votre propre identité de votre ennemi, vous êtes tout aussi capables de protéger celle de votre partenaire ! objecta Plagg en haussant les épaules et en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
À ces mots, Adrien ne put empêcher une exclamation satisfaite de quitter sa bouche, bouche qu'il cacha aussitôt de ses deux mains avec horreur, persuadé que sa Lady allait la lui reprocher. Mais le regard perdu que la jeune fille lui lança lui donna plutôt envie de la rassurer face à toute cette folle situation, et il posa une main sur son épaule.  
  
La réaction de Marinette à ce geste ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément, avant de les rouvrir pour le regarder brièvement avec un petit sourire tremblant, puis de se tourner à nouveau vers les kwamis.  
  
— Je ne comprends plus rien... souffla-t-elle dans leur direction. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Chat Noir et moi pouvions partager nos identités, Tikki ?  
  
La kwami de la coccinelle resta silencieuse, le regard sombre, et Plagg posa, lui aussi, une patte sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.  
  
— Elle... elle a peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver... souffla-t-il à voix basse.  
  
Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent, silencieux et brusquement inquiets. Le jeune homme se souvint que son kwami lui en avait un peu parlé.  
  
— Elle a peur que l'histoire se répète, c'est ça ? vérifia-t-il.  
— Quelle histoire ? demanda la jeune fille en se penchant en avant, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Brusquement mal à l'aise et, lui-même, inquiet à l'idée de la perdre, Adrien ôta sa main de l'épaule de sa partenaire et attrapa la main de la jeune fille, qu'il serra tendrement. Elle ne le repoussa pas, même si elle sursauta légèrement au début.  
  
Sans regarder les deux humains, Tikki soupira longuement et s'assit sur le bureau de sa porteuse.  
  
— Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux, Plagg, et que c'est à cause de ça qu'ils sont morts, cette fois-là...  
— Non, Tikki, ça c'est ton interprétation. Regarde mon Chat Noir actuel : il n'arrête pas de se sacrifier pour ta Ladybug. Le fait de savoir qui elle est n'y changera rien. Ça les met en danger uniquement parce que, du coup, ils ont besoin d'un temps d'adaptation à ces nouvelles données, au lieu d'avoir appris à fonctionner ensemble dès le début. C'est le fait de ne pas savoir qui les a le plus mis en danger, jusqu'à présent.  
— Mais...  
— Et tu crois vraiment, l'interrompit Plagg, que ta Ladybug le laisse se sacrifier sans états d'âme ? Qu'elle ne s'est pas attachée à lui, même avant de savoir qui il était ? continua-t-il sur un ton de reproche.  
  
Machinalement, Marinette serra fort la main d'Adrien dans la sienne, tout en regardant toujours vers les kwamis. Il tourna avec surprise la tête vers elle. Elle avait toujours les sourcils froncés et un air particulièrement concentré, qu'il lui connaissait surtout sous son masque.  
  
— Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, la fois dont vous parlez ? intervint la jeune fille d'une voix tendue. Après tout, ça nous concerne, non ?


	9. Chapter 9

Tikki soupira profondément, et vola vers la joue de sa porteuse pour la câliner.  
  
— Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre... souffla la petite kwami. Tu es la meilleure Ladybug que j'ai jamais eue... Et votre ennemi n'est pas n'importe quel ennemi, c'est un porteur de Miraculous...  
— C'était déjà le cas, cette fois-là ? vérifia Adrien.  
— Oui, soupira à son tour Plagg. Sauf que c'est le Miraculous du Bœuf qui avait été corrompu. En plus, il n'était pas un ennemi dès le départ, son porteur, il était d'abord un allié des autres porteurs actifs.  
— C'est pour cela que c'est dangereux, Plagg ! insista la kwami de la coccinelle.  
— Non, Tikki, pas entre nos porteurs. Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont fait pour fonctionner en binôme, parce qu'ils sont complémentaires, et que c'est ce qui les rend plus forts ! Ta coccinelle et mon chat sont plus efficaces lorsqu'ils sont vraiment des partenaires, comme ces deux-là. Aucun des autres Miraculous ne fonctionne comme ça ! Les autres, ce sont des coéquipiers, pas des partenaires. Et effectivement, c'est plus prudent lorsque seuls la Coccinelle et le Chat savent qui sont les membres de leur équipe.  
— Ah parce qu'en plus, on est censés savoir qui sont les autres aussi !? s'indigna Adrien.  
— Je... je croyais que le gardien me les avait fait choisir pour... parce que...  
— Oui ? demanda le jeune homme en se tournant à nouveau vers elle, les sourcils froncés.  
  
— Enfin je ne sais pas mais... j'ai l'impression que maître Fu m'apprend tout cela pour... pour que je le... que je le remplace, peut-être, un jour...  
— Le connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, remarqua Plagg en levant les yeux au ciel. Il t'aime bien. Il n'en a jamais dit autant aux précédents porteurs de Miraculous qu'à toi. Et comme il commence à avoir vécu particulièrement longtemps, pour un humain...  
— Il est si vieux que ça ? s'étonna Adrien.  
— Il a plus de cent quatre-vingt ans, indiqua Tikki en haussant les épaules.  
  
Les deux héros ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds.  
  
— Mais... mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Marinette, héberluée. Je sais bien que Plagg et toi, vous avez des millions d'années, mais nous, les humains, on ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps que ça !  
  
Plagg ricana. Avant de se détourner d'eux et d'aller se resservir en camembert. En le voyant faire, Marinette réalisa qu'elle avait complètement oublié de proposer quelque chose à manger à Adrien. Elle se pencha précipitamment vers l'assiette en rougissant, et tomba à moitié sur le jeune homme.  
  
Celui-ci la rattrapa aussitôt, instinctivement, et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre. Avant de vite la lâcher afin de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise par cette proximité plus ou moins imposée. Adrien ne voulait surtout pas risquer de la faire fuir. Il était donc hors de question de tenter le moindre rapprochement amoureux.  
  
La jeune fille plaça l'assiette sur le bureau entre eux deux, les joues rouges, et lui proposa de se servir. Plagg se mit à râler parce qu'il allait devoir se déplacer à nouveau pour manger, et Adrien ricana nerveusement, gêné par le comportement grossier de son kwami.  
  
Tikki soupira et se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.  
  
— Je sais bien que c'est impossible pour les humains, habituellement. C'est... c'est un vieux secret de Gardien... Même s'ils dépassent rarement les cent cinquante ans, habituellement.  
  
Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un long regard, déstabilisés tous les deux. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'ils ignoraient !  
  
— Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons, intervint Plagg après avoir avalé son morceau de camembert. Si Tikki n'avait pas arbitrairement décidé de changer les règles, vous auriez dû pouvoir vous connaître totalement dès le début, vous deux, afin d'apprendre à fonctionner ensemble. C'est ça, un binôme, et c'est comme ça que nous devons normalement fonctionner. Heureusement, déjà, que maître Fu a bien compris que vous deviez être complémentaires pour être efficaces !  
— Mais il ne faut pas que vos identités interfèrent avec votre travail de super héros ! rappela la kwami de la coccinelle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Tu comprends mieux, gamin, pourquoi ta Ladybug est aussi stricte ? intervint Plagg d'une voix cynique en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils font très bien le boulot, Sucrette, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, j'en suis sûr.  
— Tu ne changeras jamais, toi ? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! râla-t-elle.  
— Tu crois vraiment que les gens changent au bout de plusieurs millions d'années ?  
  
Marinette et Adrien avaient encore plein de questions à poser à leurs kwamis, plein de choses encore à évoquer l'un avec l'autre aussi. Malheureusement pour eux, le téléphone d'Adrien sonna, les faisant sursauter tous deux.  
  
S'excusant auprès de Marinette et des kwamis pour l'interruption, il décrocha sans enthousiasme. Stricte et factuelle, Nathalie lui demanda s'il avait bientôt terminé sa session de travail, car il se faisait tard. En soupirant, il répondit qu'il allait rentrer, mais qu'il faudrait sûrement qu'il revienne un autre jour, car ils n'avaient pu terminer.  
  
Le jeune homme doutait beaucoup de lui en disant ces derniers mots. Cela ne se faisait pas, de s'inviter ainsi chez les gens. Mais Marinette hocha fermement la tête en signe d'approbation et Adrien se sentit passablement plus léger. Au moins, sa Lady ne le rejetait pas, et semblait tout à fait prête à discuter à nouveau avec lui ainsi.  
  
Il raccrocha en soupirant, et lui indiqua que son chauffeur serait bientôt là, avec l'air d'un condamné sur le visage. La jeune fille grimaça et lui souffla avec hésitation :  
— On dirait que la pluie se calme... Si ça se confirme, on pourrait se retrouver pour patrouiller, tout à l'heure... enfin si tu veux bien, hein !  
  
Le cœur réchauffé à cette pensée, il opina avec enthousiasme, et ils convinrent de fixer leur rendez-vous précis par SMS, afin de ne pas risquer de s'attendre pour rien. À regret, Adrien ramassa son sac et rappela Plagg, qui se glissa dans sa chemise..  
  
Le jeune homme regarda sa partenaire en se frottant la nuque avec embarras. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter, mais aucune excuse pour rester. Au moins, savoir qu'elle acceptait de le revoir comme ça était rassurant. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une proposition qu'il craignit aussitôt qu'elle ne refuse.  
  
— Peut-être... peut-être qu'on pourrait renforcer notre lien d'équipe, enfin de binôme, comme Plagg a dit, en faisant des trucs ensemble, si tu es d'accord ? Comme jouer à Ultimate Mecha Strike III, ou bien aller au cinéma si j'arrive à me libérer, ou bien des trucs comme ça ?  
  
À son grand soulagement, Marinette accepta sans la moindre hésitation et avec un large sourire.  
  
— Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. Tu t'es entraîné, depuis la dernière fois ?  
— Oui, mais tout seul, ce n'est pas pareil, indiqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est presque trop simple. Je préfère jouer avec toi. Même si c'est beaucoup plus facile derrière un écran qu'à l'intérieur de l'un des robots !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble au souvenir de leur combat contre le Gamer avant de se diriger vers la rue, le chauffeur d'Adrien lui ayant envoyé un message pour lui indiquer qu'il l'attendait. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'elle le suivrait jusque-là, mais en eut le cœur étrangement réchauffé.  
  
Savoir qu'il comptait au moins un peu pour elle lui faisait un bien fou, même s'il tentait de s'en défendre. Elle était tellement importante pour lui, et d'autant plus désormais qu'il savait qu'elle l'était doublement. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire l'imbécile et de risquer de la perdre, certainement pas, donc, le moment de tenter la moindre forme de séduction..  
  
Un peu gênés l'un et l'autre, ils se dirent au revoir sous le regard bovin du chauffeur d'Adrien, avant que le jeune homme ne montât en voiture avec un soupir. Durant le trajet retour, il ne put s'empêcher de croiser les doigts pour que la pluie cessât pour de bon, afin qu'ils pussent se retrouver pour la patrouille qu'elle avait évoquée.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien fut ravi, mais surtout soulagé, de voir son vœu exaucé : la pluie cessa progressivement. Il était encore en train de réfléchir à la meilleure formulation du message qu'il allait envoyer à Marinette lorsqu'il en reçut un de sa part.

« Toujours partant ? »  
« Oui, et toi ? On se retrouve où et quand ? »  
« Comme la dernière fois ? »  
« OK »

Il sourit en relisant les messages qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Elle était réellement intelligente. Là, personne ne risquait de deviner qu'ils évoquaient un rendez-vous en pleine nuit au sommet d'un toit, tandis que lui savait parfaitement où et quand la retrouver.

Néanmoins, ce système avait ses limites... Il allait falloir qu'il lui propose de créer ensemble un code secret, par exemple en remplaçant les mots sensibles comme akuma par d'autres plus neutres... Peut-être sur le thème de la mode, si ça convenait à sa partenaire ? De l'extérieur, c'était plausible, puisque cela les concernait tous deux, à différents titres.

Cette fois encore, lorsqu'il arriva, elle l'attendait déjà. Mais elle semblait tourner délibérement le dos à l'affiche où le visage civil du jeune homme s'étalait largement. Il en eut un pincement au cœur. Peut-être n'était-elle pas réellement intéressée par lui ? Ou peut-être était-elle déçue qu'il soit... qu'il soit à la fois Adrien et Chat Noir. Mais il n'allait surtout pas lui poser une telle question. Quelques miettes de cette fille merveilleuse, c'était plus que suffisant, tentait-il de se convaincre.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, et fut ravi de découvrir qu'elle se mit à sourire à son approche. À la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle tenait une boîte en carton sur ses genoux, qu'elle ouvrit afin de lui en présenter le contenu. C'était ce qui était resté sur l'assiette qu'elle avait montée dans sa chambre plus tôt, et qu'ils avaient à peine touchée (eux, du moins, Plagg n'ayant, quant à lui, pas laissé une miette de camembert). Ladybug l'invita à piocher et Chat Noir ne se fit pas prier, la remerciant tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Tout en mangeant, puis en observant la ville, il parlèrent à cœur ouvert de leur rôle de super héros. Et, surtout, de toutes les difficultés inhérentes à ce rôle. Ils avaient déjà évoqué ces sujets auparavant, mais jamais avec autant de détails lorsqu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore leurs identités respectives. Cela leur fit le plus grand bien de pouvoir ainsi parler de tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument pas partager avec le reste de leur entourage, et qu'ils n'avaient pu évoquer qu'avec leurs kwamis, jusque-là.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Marinette et Adrien se retrouvèrent fréquemment pour discuter, soit dans la chambre de la jeune fille, soit sur un toit. Plus rarement lors d'une sortie au cinéma ou à la patinoire, généralement avec plusieurs de leurs amis. Il leur arrivait aussi de manger ensemble le midi, parfois à la cantine, parfois chez elle.

Ils parlaient de tout... sauf de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Terrain bien trop glissant, Adrien ne voulait surtout pas risquer de la mettre en colère ou de la faire fuir. Vu qu'elle l'avait déjà repoussé plus d'une fois, avant la révélation, et qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre alors combien son insistance l'agaçait...

Surtout qu'il avait beaucoup trop à perdre, maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était. D'autant que, assez rapidement, Marinette s'était montrée de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui même sans leurs masques, pour son plus grand bonheur. Plus que jamais, ils étaient réellement amis, même si le jeune homme continuait à espérer en secret qu'elle puisse l'aimer en retour un jour.

Les conciliabules des filles n'avaient pas cessé, au collège, mais Adrien n'en avait cure : cela n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec leurs identités secrètes. Marinette s'y trouvait généralement mêlée. Il ne la dérangeait surtout pas dans ces moments-là, sauf si elle lui semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui arrivait de temps en temps. Il allait alors lui demander un conseil sur ses devoirs ou n'importe quel autre sujet, afin de la libérer de leurs camarades et, surtout, d'avoir le plaisir de passer un moment supplémentaire avec elle.  
  
Seule Chloé ne semblait pas du tout apprécier la situation. Lorsqu'Adrien l'avait compris, il avait rapidement mis un terme à sa réaction, en lui rappelant qu'il avait le droit d'être ami avec qui il voulait, et qu'elle devait respecter cela si elle voulait continuer à faire elle aussi partie de ses amis.

En revanche, leurs deux meilleurs amis, Alya et Nino, étaient visiblement ravis de leur rapprochement. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait déjà de sortir ensemble tous les quatre, auparavant, même s'il était rare qu'Adrien ait le droit de se joindre à eux. Mais désormais, Marinette et Adrien n'avaient plus autant l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, Nino profita d'un moment où les filles étaient occupées ailleurs pour interroger Adrien sur un sujet que celui-ci aurait vraiment préféré éviter d'aborder.

— Alors, mon pote, quand est-ce que tu lui demandes de sortir avec toi ?

Embarrassé, Adrien se frotta la nuque tout en fixant le sol à ses pieds.

— Non mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, hein... indiqua-t-il sur un ton penaud.  
— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Nino, interloqué.  
— Je préfère rester son ami plutôt que de risquer de la perdre...  
— Hein ? Comment ça ?  
— Ben oui... ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous...  
— À cause de ton père ? présuma Nino en levant les yeux au ciel.  
— Mon père ? Euh non, pourquoi ?  
— Ben... je me disais que ton père préfèrerait sûrement que tu aies Chloé, ou une fille dans son genre, pour petite amie...

Adrien éclata d'un rire nerveux.

— Ça m'étonnerait, ça ! Mon père n'a jamais apprécié Chloé. Quand ma mère a disparu, il ne me permettait même plus d'aller la voir. Enfin jusqu'à ce que j'aille au collège, en tout cas. Par contre, je sais qu'il apprécie Marinette. Il l'a complimentée plus d'une fois sur son talent. Il faut dire, aussi, qu'elle est tellement douée !  
— Ben alors, pourquoi... ?  
— Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Adrien, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre... Elle est une amie trop précieuse...  
— Mon pote, Marinette n'est pas du genre à détruire une amitié comme ça. Regarde, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureux d'elle, et ça n'a rien changé, elle se comporte toujours de la même manière avec moi.  
— Ouais, c'est vrai, mais...  
— Promets-moi au moins d'y réfléchir sérieusement, d'accord ? Parce que moi, je vois bien que tu l'as dans la peau, cette fille !

Le soir même, Adrien en parla avec son kwami. À vrai dire, il n'eut pas le choix : Plagg introduisit lui-même le sujet.

— Il t'a posé une question intéressante, ton ami, tout à l'heure, glissa-t-il négligemment avant d'engouffrer un morceau de camembert.

Adrien soupira en se laissant aller en arrière dans son fauteuil de bureau, laissant momentanément tomber ses devoirs.

— Oui, mais il n'a aucune idée de tout ce qui nous lie réellement, Marinette et moi... Je n'allais tout de même pas lui répondre qu'elle est ma partenaire, et que ce partenariat est tout aussi précieux que mon amitié avec elle !  
— Et ?  
— Ben je dois protéger nos identités secrètes !  
— Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, s'agaça le kwami en lui tournant le dos.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le petit être, qui boudait en l'ignorant ostensiblement.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en mêles, souffla-t-il. Maintenant que nous avons partagé nos identités, tu peux voir Tikki autant que tu veux, ou presque.  
— Peut-être, mais je dois toujours subir tes élucubrations énamourées ! Je pensais que ce serait plus vivable après la révélation, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pire ! râla Plagg.

— Elle est... Elle est tellement merveilleuse ! soupira Adrien. C'est la fille de mes rêves... mais elle est tellement hors de ma portée... Je croyais avoir une chance, avant, mais...

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau, plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

— Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de détruire ce qu'il y a entre nous, tu comprends, Plagg ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche d'un air exaspéré.

— Vous vous prenez vraiment la tête pour des broutilles, vous, les humains ! Tu sais très bien que ton ami est loin d'être bête. Tu ferais bien de l'écouter un peu plus.

Adrien ne répondit rien mais ferma les yeux très fort. Si seulement les choses étaient aussi simples que cela... Malheureusement, il était réellement convaincu du fait que Marinette ne partageait absolument pas ses sentiments.

Malgré lui, les mots de Nino et de Plagg firent néanmoins leur chemin dans sa tête. Et, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'ils avaient probablement raison au moins sur un point : elle ne le rejetterait probablement pas s'il lui faisait part de ses sentiments, du moins s'il lui en faisait part en douceur et en la respectant.

Néanmoins, il était aussi conscient du fait que c'était un terrain particulièrement miné : elle avait déjà repoussé ses avances, et plus d'une fois. Elle en aimait un autre. Et elle lui avait déjà reproché d'insister. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se comporter comme un goujat. Elle ne lui appartenait absolument pas.

Finalement, l'occasion d'évoquer le sujet arriva brusquement, sans qu'il y fit gaffe. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'accuser intérieurement Nino et Plagg. Pourquoi avaient-ils eu la mauvaise idée de lui mettre cette idée idiote en tête ? Pourquoi donc venait-il de lui demander si les choses avançaient comme elle le voulait avec le garçon qu'elle aimait ?


	11. Chapter 11

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de celui qu'elle aimait, depuis la révélation de leurs identités. C'était comme si le sujet était tabou. Il était bien trop douloureux pour Adrien, du moins. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre Marinette mettre un nom sur celui-ci, même s'il était convaincu d'avoir deviné de qui il s'agissait.  
  
Aussi pourquoi donc venait-il de lui demander, et en plus de manière aussi impulsive, si les choses avançaient comme elle le voulait avec le garçon qu'elle aimait ?  
  
En entendant cette question, Marinette avait sursauté et s'était figée. Machinalement, elle mit leur partie d'Ultimate Mecha Strike III en pause et posa, lâcha, plus exactement, sa manette sur son bureau.  
  
— Euh... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Adrien ? finit-elle par l'interroger, après qu'un long silence se soit étiré de manière inconfortable entre eux.  
— Eh bien, euh... commença-t-il en se frottant la nuque nerveusement, tu es ma partenaire, c'est normal que je m'intéresse à toi, non ?  
  
Elle le fixa un long moment sans rien dire de plus, hésitant clairement, cherchant probablement ses mots.  
  
— Eh bien... Je sais qu'il m'apprécie... mais sans doute pas comme ça... soupira-t-elle.  
— Ah oui ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix si joyeuse qu'elle le regarda bizarrement, presque comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.  
  
Un nouveau silence gêné s'étira entre eux.  
  
— En fait... finit-elle par soupirer, je croyais qu'il m'aimait... mais j'ai dû me tromper.  
  
Adrien ne put empêcher la question qui le torturait de jaillir.  
  
— Je croyais aussi que Luka en pinçait pour toi, il n'a rien fait de plus ?  
— Luka ?! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, tellement confuse qu'Adrien se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.  
— Euh... ce... ce n'est pas lui, le garçon que tu aimes ? demanda-t-il en se frottant à nouveau la nuque, sans oser la regarder, mortifié à l'idée d'avoir tiré des conclusions erronées.  
— Ben non, voyons ! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton d'évidence. Je... je croyais que tu étais au courant... termina-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.  
  
Le jeune homme se frotta une fois de plus la nuque, davantage encore mal à l'aise.  
  
— Non, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que mon rival était un autre que lui... souffla-t-il sur un ton piteux, sans réfléchir à ses paroles.  
— Ton rival ?! s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Oh, Chaton... Et moi qui croyais que c'était évident... Toute la classe est au courant, d'ailleurs, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules et en baissant les yeux.  
— Vraiment ? Mais...  
— Pourquoi tu parles de rival, d'ailleurs ? vérifia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
— Tu sais bien que je suis amoureux de toi... soupira-t-il.  
  
Elle soupira à son tour tout en fixant ses genoux.  
  
— Non, je ne sais pas... Adrien m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de Kagami, après l'avoir décrite avec un air rêveur. Adrien m'a demandé de l'aider à organiser un rendez-vous avec elle. Et il est évident que Kagami a des sentiments pour Adrien, alors bon...  
  
Il déglutit avec difficulté, avec l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tournait.  
  
— Quel imbécile j'ai été ! s'écria-t-il en se tapant le front. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si tu me croiras, mais ce n'était pas Kagami que je décrivais... J'ai juste... j'ai juste eu peur de te sembler totalement ridicule si je te disais que c'était de Ladybug que j'étais amoureux, alors que je n'étais à tes yeux qu'un civil... Et comme je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais Chat Noir, ce qui expliquait tout...  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tandis qu'elle le regardait intensément.  
  
— C'est donc pour ça que j'avais cru me reconnaître... souffla-t-elle. Mais... mais alors pourquoi tu as décidé de sortir avec elle ?  
  
Il haussa les épaules, l'air penaud.  
  
— J'ai cru que ça m'aiderait à t'oublier, vu que tu venais de me rappeler que tu ne m'aimais pas, et qu'elle venait de me suggérer de l'inviter...  
— Oh... souffla Marinette en plaçant une main devant sa bouche. Je crois que Plagg avait raison, ne pas savoir qui nous sommes sous nos masques ne nous a pas aidés à fonctionner au mieux...  
— C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, confus.  
— C'est à dire, soupira-t-elle en évitant toujours son regard, que je n'aurais jamais repoussé Chat Noir... si j'avais su plus tôt qui se cachait sous son masque.  
— Alors... alors c'est pour ça que tu fixais mon affiche comme ça, le soir où j'ai malencontreusement découvert ton identité ? vérifia-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir tout en se frottant à nouveau la nuque nerveusement.  
— Évidemment... Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?  
— Que c'était trop beau pour être vrai... souffla-t-il. Que tu la regardais seulement parce que je suis l'un de tes amis. Tu es... tu es tellement épatante !  
— Bah, je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça... rétorqua-t-elle, gênée, en se tortillant sur sa chaise.  
— Marinette... Je parle de toi toute entière, pas seulement lorsque tu portes ton masque, précisa-t-il. Tu es aussi épatante sans qu'avec et, justement... beaucoup trop bien pour moi...  
— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! contra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas...  
— Tu es intelligente, créative, bourrée de talent, courageuse, généreuse, altruiste... aussi bien avec que sans ton masque. Ça fait très longtemps que je t'admire, Marinette et... en fait, sans le coup de foudre que j'ai eu pour ma partenaire lorsque tu t'es dressée face au chantage du Papillon, j'aurais réalisé bien plus tôt que j'étais tombé amoureux de la plus jolie de mes camarades de classe...  
  
La jeune fille tenta de cacher son rougissement derrière ses deux mains, trop troublée pour dire quoi que ce soit durant un long moment, tandis qu'Adrien la fixait sans oser parler davantage. Après avoir dégluti, elle baissa les mains et reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement altérée.  
  
— Et moi, j'ai réalisé que Chat Noir est irremplaçable, et pas seulement en tant que partenaire... Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pu être vraiment Ladybug sans toi. Mais... mais en fait, je n'étais pas non plus prête à admettre que ce que je ressentais pour Chat Noir pouvait être du même ordre que ce que je ressentais pour Adrien, parce que je croyais que vous étiez deux personnes différentes... Alors quand... quand j'ai découvert que les deux garçons les plus importants de ma vie n'en faisaient qu'un, j'ai... j'ai paniqué... Je suis vraiment désolée, Chaton, tu n'as pas dû comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, quand je me suis enfuie comme ça... C'était trop d'un coup, pour moi, je ne savais pas, plus, comment réagir, j'avais peur de faire n'importe quoi, de dire n'importe quoi...  
  
Ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, le jeune homme attrapa une des mains de Marinette entre les siennes et la serra tendrement.  
  
— Et puis, continua-t-elle, quand j'ai réalisé que je t'avais repoussé pour... pour toi-même... Oh la la... Je me suis sentie tellement bête... termina-t-elle sur un ton mortifié, le regard obstinément fixé sur son bureau.  
  
Adrien toussota pour se dégager la gorge, étrangement serrée.  
  
— C'est peut-être rassurant de se dire qu'on a été aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre... souffla-t-il d'une voix troublée. Je... je savais que je t'intimidais mais... je croyais que c'était à cause de mon père, comme tu veux devenir créatrice de mode...  
  
Marinette éclata d'un grand rire nerveux.  
  
— En fait, il m'intimide beaucoup moins que tu ne m'intimidais, avoua-t-elle, même s'il est franchement impressionnant !  
  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et elle lui avoua comment elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour lui lorsqu'il lui avait donné son parapluie, lui dévoilant au passage sa sensibilité et sa gentillesse. Troublé, il se frotta la nuque en rougissant.  
  
— Je suis sûr que ça doit bien amuser Plagg de savoir que, tout ce temps où je soupirais après toi, en espérant gagner ton cœur un jour, je l'avais déjà sans le savoir... souffla-t-il.  
— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, gamin ! ricana le kwami.  
— Plagg ! s'indigna Tikki.  
  
Marinette, quant à elle, lui fit ce qui lui sembla être le plus beau des sourires. Adrien se sentit fondre et eut brusquement l'impression d'avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et de ses membres. Décidément, cette fille extraordinaire lui faisait littéralement perdre tous ses moyens !  
  
Elle cligna des yeux, déglutit et glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce mouvement permit au jeune homme de sortir de sa transe. Une fois de plus, il se frotta la nuque, plus nerveux que jamais. Nino et Plagg avaient raison, il fallait vraiment qu'il tente sa chance ! Et c'était le moment ou jamais...  
  
— Du coup, Marinette, tu... tu serais d'accord pour... pour devenir ma petite amie ?  
  
Elle tourna immédiatement son regard vers lui, un large sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage.  
  
— Oh, Chaton... Oui, oui bien sûr... souffla-t-elle d'une voix troublée par l'émotion.  
  
Le cœur gonflé d'un bonheur indescriptible, il la contempla avec émerveillement, tout en se penchant vers elle inconsciemment. La jeune fille suivit le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.  
  
Brusquement, les roulettes de la chaise de Marinette bougèrent, et elle perdit l'équilibre, poussant un grand cri de surprise. Adrien s'empressa de la rattraper, et elle se retrouva blottie contre lui, tous deux en équilibre instable et pas loin de tomber par terre.  
  
Un peu nerveux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à ce qui venait de leur arriver, afin de relâcher la tension. Avant de rapidement se redresser et se relever en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre. Debout face à face, ils se fixèrent puis échangèrent un sourire complice, tant le fait de s'aider ainsi leur rappelait leur travail en équipe face aux akumas.  
  
Adrien pencha la tête sur le côté et, un peu timidement, il commença à enlacer Marinette. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de bien-être, tout en se blottissant contre lui. Ému, il ferma les yeux à son tour et la serra un peu plus fort entre ses bras.  
  
Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés très proches l'un de l'autre, physiquement, durant leurs combats contre les akumas. C'était même quelque chose d'assez fréquent. La proximité de sa Lady le troublait déjà dans ces moments-là, bien avant de savoir qui elle était, mais cela n'avait absolument rien de comparable avec les émotions qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis.  
  
Pour Adrien, plus rien d'autre n'existait que Marinette. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa respiration, sa présence. Toutes les barrières étaient brusquement tombées, entre eux. Ils se faisaient déjà confiance auparavant, une confiance aveugle, lors de leurs batailles. Mais là, il ressentait quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Une confiance totale, absolue.  
  
Le cœur vibrant d'amour et de bonheur, Adrien se projeta inconsciemment dans le futur. Il était totalement inconcevable pour lui que Marinette n'en fasse pas partie, n'en soit pas le centre. Elle représentait tellement pour lui, elle était si précieuse à ses yeux ! Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer personne d'autre, du moins jamais aimer aussi fort.  
  
Intimidé par la force de ses sentiments, et incertain de la manière dont elle pourrait réagir à une déclaration aussi radicale, il n'osa rien dire. Au lieu de cela, il s'éloigna légèrement de sa toute nouvelle petite amie, qui semblait visiblement parfaitement bien là où elle se trouvait.  
  
Visiblement à regret, Marinette suivit néanmoins le mouvement et releva le menton pour le regarder, tout en levant un sourcil. Adrien lui sourit et posa son front contre le sien.  
  
Ils se fixèrent intensément, leur respiration légèrement troublée par cette proximité nouvelle, sans qu'ils en prennent conscience. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et, tout doucement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre en fermant les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et ils commencèrent à explorer ces nouvelles sensations, d'abord un peu maladroitement.  
  
Instinctivement, Adrien serra davantage Marinette contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre dans son dos. Lorsqu'il la sentit nouer ses bras autour de son cou, puis glisser une main dans ses cheveux, il se sentit davantage encore fondre. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, que plus rien d'autre n'existe que ce moment merveilleux.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens finirent néanmoins par interrompre leur baiser, essoufflés par l'intensité de celui-ci. Leur inexpérience n'aidait pas, ils n'avaient pas pensé à reprendre leur souffle régulièrement tout en continuant à s'embrasser. Ils posèrent à nouveau leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, se fixant avec une profonde émotion. Impulsivement, Adrien caressa la joue de Marinette, qui cligna des yeux et lui sourit largement.  
  
Très vite, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. De plus en plus à l'aise, de moins en moins maladroits. Adrien était tellement heureux qu'il craignit un instant de se réveiller. Mais non, c'était clairement impossible. Un rêve ne possédait jamais autant de détails. Marinette, sa Lady, était bel et bien présente dans ses bras. Elle était bel et bien sa petite amie. Surtout, elle l'aimait, et depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il aurait cru.  
  
Le jeune homme découvrit néanmoins, le soir même, que leur relation amoureuse avait des limites. Et que ces limites étaient celles de leurs masques. En effet, lors de leur patrouille de ce soir-là, les choses ne se passèrent pas tout à fait comme il s'y attendait...


	12. Chapter 12

Tout avait pourtant très bien commencé.  
  
Leur complicité avait considérablement augmenté, des deux côtés du masque, depuis le moment où Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient découvert leurs identités respectives. Les patrouilles étaient plus que jamais des moments où ils parlaient en toute liberté de leur vie de super héros et de ses impacts sur leur vie civile, ou de tout autre sujet qui méritait d'être évoqué loin des oreilles indiscrètes. C'était des instants hors du temps, rien qu'à eux, où ils avaient un peu l'impression que Paris leur appartenait, que le monde leur appartenait.  
  
Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à apprendre à s'adapter aux deux côtés du masque de leur partenaire, leurs interactions avaient profondément changé. Ils avaient pleinement réalisé à quel point ils étaient réellement sur la même longueur d'ondes sur de nombreux points, et surtout réellement complémentaires, tout comme l'étaient leurs kwamis et leurs Miraculous. Ils étaient progressivement devenus beaucoup plus proches, beaucoup plus complices, bien longtemps déjà avant d'enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments, un peu plus tôt au cours de cette même journée.  
  
Aussi, c'est tout naturellement que Chat Noir enlaça sa toute nouvelle petite amie, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il la retrouva pour leur patrouille. Le jeune super héros se retrouva tout penaud lorsque Ladybug pirouetta aussitôt dans ses bras pour s'éloigner de lui, posant un index sur son nez pour le repousser. Il fronça les sourcils en tournant le visage vers elle, la tête sur le côté.  
  
— Ma... ma Lady, il y a un problème ?  
  
Elle soupira et rentra la tête entre les épaules, avant d'attraper sa main et de la serrer fort.  
  
— Oui, je... je... Excuse-moi, Chaton, j'ai eu peur...  
— Hein !?  
— Peur qu'on nous voie, peur qu'on comprenne que nous sortons ensemble, toi et moi...  
— Oh...  
— Ce serait bien trop dangereux, si le Papillon était au courant ! souffla-t-elle sur un ton inquiet.  
  
À son tour, il serra sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer.  
  
— Franchement, je ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, pour lui. Regarde Audimatrix : elle était déjà persuadée que nous sortions ensemble, de toute façon...  
  
Sous son masque, Ladybug rougit à ce souvenir.  
  
— Honnêtement, reprit Chat Noir, déjà avant de savoir qui nous étions, nous étions partenaires et très attachés l'un à l'autre. Alors je suis sûr que ça ne change vraiment rien, au niveau des risques.  
— Peut-être... soupira-t-elle pensivement tout en fermant les yeux. Mais après... il y a aussi le danger que ça fait courir à nos identités, continua-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux et en fixant l'horizon.  
— Ben... pas plus qu'avant, non ? s'étonna-t-il.  
— Pour la plupart des gens, sûrement... mais nous avons la créatrice du Ladyblog dans notre entourage civil, tu te souviens ? indiqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.  
  
Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque.  
  
— Zut, c'est vrai. Tu crois qu'elle fera le rapprochement ? vérifia-t-il, espérant vivement entendre le contraire.  
  
Ladybug soupira en lâchant sa main, le regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci.  
  
— Le rapprochement risque d'être facile à faire, Chaton, et encore plus pour elle... Tu sais qu'elle a essayé de me convaincre, plus d'une fois, que tu étais sûrement Chat Noir ?  
  
Il se frotta à nouveau la nuque, gêné, tout en fixant le sol.  
  
— Oh, c'était si évident que ça ?  
— Le physique, plutôt, oui, mais... tu sais bien que moi, je n'ai jamais été capable de faire le rapprochement, soupira-t-elle. Tu te comportes tellement différemment... et puis, son hypothèse, c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.  
  
Il avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans les bras, là, tout de suite. Ou bien, à défaut, d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Mais comme elle venait de le souligner, ils étaient à un endroit bien trop exposé.  
  
— Pour moi aussi, le fait que tu sois celle que tu es, c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai... souffla-t-il. Et le fait que tu m'aimes encore plus. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je puisse avoir autant de chance...  
  
Ils se sourirent tendrement, tout en retenant visiblement les gestes qu'ils mouraient d'envie de faire.  
  
— Il va falloir qu'on attende un peu pour assumer notre relation des deux côtés du masque... reprit-elle en soupirant. Y compris avec nos coéquipiers.  
— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?  
— Ben, déjà, Queen Bee pourrait facilement faire le rapprochement...  
— Ah oui, vu comme ça... grinça-t-il. Une partie de moi aimerait vraiment voir sa tête si elle découvre qui tu es, ricana-t-il tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et reculait légèrement. Mais rassure-toi, je ne compte surtout pas le lui faire savoir, je sais bien que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Surtout avec elle.  
  
Ladybug soupira de soulagement et reprit la main de Chat Noir dans la sienne.  
  
— Et ce serait trop bête qu'elle se fasse à nouveau akumatiser sous l'effet du choc, elle pourrait devenir vraiment dangereuse, si elle savait qui on est... soupira-t-il en se frottant à nouveau la nuque. En fait, j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit plus sympa avec toi, enfin la toi civile, mais ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup de prendre autant de risques...  
  
La super héroïne déglutit tout en serrant un peu plus fort la main de son partenaire et petit ami dans la sienne. Elle semblait hésiter et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête. Finalement, elle lui fit un sourire un peu étrange, un peu bizarre, un de ces sourires qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir régulièrement chez Marinette jusqu'à tout récemment, et reprit la parole.  
  
— On devrait vraiment partir en patrouille, Chaton, tu sais... Enfin, surtout, continua-t-elle nerveusement, on devrait discuter de tout ça quelque part où on ne risque pas de nous voir...  
— Oh, euh ouais, bien sûr... balbutia-t-il en se frottant la nuque.  
  
La super héroïne lâcha sa main, fit tournoyer son yoyo et, après un petit sourire à son partenaire, s'élança sur un toit voisin. Chat Noir agrandit aussitôt son bâton et fonça à sa suite. Ils parcoururent ainsi une certaine distance, courant sur les toits et sautant entre deux à l'aide de leurs accessoires magiques. Jusqu'au moment où Ladybug s'arrêta sur un toit particulier. Elle se glissa alors dans un recoin abrité et il la suivit sans hésiter.  
  
Chat Noir sursauta lorsqu'elle l'attrapa par sa clochette. De son autre main, elle agrippa sa nuque afin d'incliner la tête du garçon et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Surpris par ce geste, auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas, il se figea un court instant, puis rougit et, enfin, répondit au baiser de sa petite amie avec la même passion tout en l'enlaçant instinctivement.


	13. Chapter 13

— Ma... ma Lady... souffla Chat Noir, essoufflé, lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent quelques instants plus tard, front contre front. Tu ne m'avais pas dit... qu'on ne devait pas, enfin pas dans nos costumes de super héros ?  
— Et pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai emmené là, Chaton ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
— Pour... pour patrouiller ?  
  
Elle rit à nouveau puis déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.  
  
— Bah, patrouiller a rarement été efficace pour trouver des akumas. C'est surtout sympa pour profiter de Paris la nuit, de la liberté de nos costumes et... et de toi.  
  
Ému, il la serra un peu plus contre lui.  
  
— Alors du coup, on a le droit de s'embrasser quand on ne risque pas d'être vus, c'est bien ça ? vérifia-t-il avec espoir.  
— Exactement, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Avec... avec ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, j'avais beaucoup trop envie de t'embrasser... avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
— Ce que je t'ai dit ?  
— Sur... sur Chloé. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu la défendais envers et contre tout, jusque-là, alors...  
  
Il soupira tout en se frottant la nuque, visiblement embarrassé.  
  
— Je la connais depuis ma petite enfance et... honnêtement, elle n'était pas du tout comme ça, à l'époque.  
— Peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle se comporte à peu près correctement ? soupira Ladybug. Tu as vu, d'ailleurs, comme elle te traite différemment avec et sans ton masque ? s'indigna-t-elle.  
— Oui, j'ai remarqué. J'ai l'impression que c'est exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle fait avec toi.  
— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter la manière dont elle s'accroche à toi, ricana la super héroïne avec amertume.  
— Je... je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de peine, reconnut-il. Tu sais, elle a vraiment souffert lorsque sa mère est partie pour les États-Unis. On n'était pas très grands, mais je me souviens qu'elle... Enfin, ça l'a changée, d'une certaine manière...  
— Tu es parfois bien trop gentil, Chaton... soupira Ladybug.  
— Tu as bien plus de force de caractère que moi, constata-t-il sur un ton fataliste tout en haussant les épaules.  
— Non ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas forte, en tout cas pas plus forte que toi ! Regarde, au début, tu as dû me rassurer, face à Cœur de Pierre ! Et avant ça, j'étais prête à abandonner, j'avais même retiré mes boucles d'oreille pour les confier à Alya...  
— Quoi ?! s'étonna-t-il tout en la serrant davantage contre lui. Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer être Chat Noir sans toi à mes côtés, ma Lady... Et Ladybug ne serait pas ce qu'elle est s'il n'y avait pas cette fille formidable sous son masque.  
  
Elle se mit brusquement à rougir, tout en gigotant entre ses bras, gênée par son compliment.  
  
— Je... je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais comme ça... souffla-t-elle.  
— J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait une fille formidable sous le masque de Ladybug, depuis le moment où je t'ai vue te dresser courageusement face au Papillon tout en faisant de ton mieux pour rassurer les Parisiens. Et j'ai très vite compris que la fille qui s'assoit derrière moi en classe est formidable, et bourrée de talent. Mais quelle était la probabilité pour que ces deux filles merveilleuses n'en fassent qu'une ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai...  
  
Trop émue pour répondre, Ladybug se dressa à nouveau sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Chat Noir, qui la regarda amoureusement avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux.  
  
— Mais... mais alors, au fait, elle sait que tu es Ladybug, Alya ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait semblant de chercher à découvrir ta véritable identité ? Oh, c'est pour te couvrir, c'est ça ?  
  
Ladybug éclata d'un grand rire qui lui permit de relâcher la tension.  
  
— Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Elle ne prétend pas, elle ne sait rien du tout. En fait... J'avais mis la boîte contenant le Miraculous de la coccinelle dans son sac de cours parce que je me sentais minable d'avoir échoué face à Cœur de Pierre, lorsqu'il y a plein de gens qui ont été transformés en doublons de lui... Sauf que, lorsqu'Ivan a été à nouveau akumatisé, elle s'est lancée à sa poursuite sans prendre son sac, pour avoir un scoop. Et du coup... je me suis retrouvée à la poursuivre avec son sac à la main, termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
— Oh ! Et... et après ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Eh bien, elle... Alya s'est retrouvée bloquée par une voiture, et elle a crié au secours. Et... et là, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, surtout que tu ne pouvais pas, sur le moment, parce que tu venais de te faire capturer... La suite, tu la connais, c'était juste avant que je t'envoie ton bâton pour que tu te libères de la poigne de la copie de Cœur de Pierre.  
— Oh ! Alors, je l'ai vraiment échappé belle ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés, avant de déglutir comme si quelque chose bloquait sa gorge.  
— Tu aurais sûrement trouvé un autre moyen de lui échapper, contra-t-elle, j'ai confiance en toi.  
  
Il l'embrassa brièvement, touché, avant de reprendre.  
  
— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai du mal à réaliser que j'étais à deux doigts de te perdre...  
— Mais non, voyons, tu ne m'aurais pas totalement perdue, puisqu'on est dans la même classe.  
— Sauf que nous avons beaucoup plus parlé avec nos masques que sans, Mar... ma Lady. À chaque fois que j'essayais de me rapprocher de toi au collège, j'avais l'impression de te faire fuir...  
  
Ladybug enfouit son visage contre le torse de Chat Noir.  
  
— Est-ce que... est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir récupéré ton Miraculous ? reprit-il d'une voix incertaine.  
— Non... souffla-t-elle tout contre lui. En fait, je suis contente qu'Alya ne l'ait pas trouvé dans son sac. Tikki est adorable et... et j'ai un partenaire formidable. Comme tu l'as dit, Chaton, c'est toi et moi contre le monde entier...  
  
Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration en attendant sa réponse. Presque révérencieusement, il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa petite amie.  
  
— Oui, toi et moi contre le monde entier... reprit-il avec émotion. Ma Lady... je suis tellement content que ce soit toi, Ladybug...  
— Je suis heureuse que tu sois mon Chat Noir, reconnut-elle sur le même ton. Je suis sûre que ça n'aurait pas été pareil avec un autre. D'ailleurs, tu as bien vu, avec Rena Rouge, Carapace ou Queen Bee, on n'arrive pas au même niveau de complicité et d'efficacité.  
— Question d'habitude, peut-être ?  
— Non. J'ai l'impression qu'on a plus vite fait équipe ensemble qu'avec eux, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas encore en dehors des masques. Et là, ils ont beau être d'excellents coéquipiers, on n'a pas la même complicité. Pourtant, j'aurais cru !  
— Il faut aussi sûrement apprendre à se connaître, et puis ils n'ont pas leurs Miraculous en permanence, eux.  
— Justement, c'est là que je voulais en venir... souffla Ladybug. Tout à l'heure, sur l'autre toit, quand tu as parlé d'eux, ça m'a rappelé ce que Plagg nous a expliqué, la fois où nous avons commencé à mettre les choses au point, après la révélation de nos identités.  
— Oui ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
— Si je me souviens bien, il a dit que les porteurs de nos Miraculous ont toujours été les chefs d'équipe, lorsqu'il y a plusieurs Miraculous en service. Et... il a dit aussi que le Chat et la Coccinelle connaissent normalement leurs identités respectives et celles des autres porteurs.  
— Oh...  
— Chaton, je crois vraiment qu'on ne devrait plus avoir de secret entre nous deux, soupira-t-elle. Et puis, ça peut être pratique que tu saches toi aussi qui ils sont, si on a besoin d'eux à nouveau. Enfin quand on aura besoin d'eux à nouveau...  
  
Troublé, il ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui comme pour mieux s'imprégner d'elle, comme s'il risquait de se réveiller à tout instant et voulait par-dessus tout éviter cela...


	14. Chapter 14

— Bon, tu sais déjà qui est Queen Bee, vu la manière désastreuse dont elle a révélé son identité au monde entier, commença Ladybug avec un soupir exaspéré tout en levant les yeux au ciel à ce souvenir. En plus, tu étais là quand elle l'a fait, rappela-t-elle tandis qu'il opinait. Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui sont Rena Rouge et Carapace ?  
— Euh... Franchement, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.  
— Ah oui ?  
— J'étais surtout frustré d'être mis à l'écart, tu sais, expliqua Chat Noir sur un ton piteux. Enfin bon... J'ai quand même remarqué qu'ils semblent savoir qui ils sont sous leurs masques, vu leur comportement lors du Jour des Héros, et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en couple. Je me trompe ?  
— Tu as raison. On était pressés, ce jour-là, et je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de leur donner leurs Miraculous séparément sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit... Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, soupira-t-elle, vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite avec la flèche du Dislocœur, mais bon... il faudra faire avec.  
— On fera avec, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais dis-moi... C'est une impression ou tu les connais très bien tous les deux ?  
  
Elle opina avec un petit sourire, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir et préférant lui laisser ce plaisir.  
  
— Plus j'y pense, et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'Alya et Nino, affirma-t-il tandis qu'elle hochait la tête pour confirmer. Le physique, la manière de se comporter... mais surtout, je sais combien tu leur fais confiance, à tous les deux. En fait, c'est tellement évident que c'est eux, maintenant que je sais qui tu es... rajouta-t-il sur un ton pensif, que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu ne pas faire le lien avant. Bon, en tout cas, ça me rassure vraiment pour nos identités qu'elle n'en ait pas parlé sur son blog. Mais elle te l'a raconté, à toi, enfin la toi civile, je suppose.  
— Non, absolument pas ! gloussa Ladybug. Du coup, d'ailleurs, je ne culpabilise plus de cacher un aussi gros secret à ma meilleure amie.  
  
Chat Noir éclata de rire.  
  
— Si elle savait ! Alors ça, franchement, c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-il au milieu de ses éclats de rire. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai absolument rien dit à Nino, et il ne m'a rien dit non plus.  
— J'espère juste que je n'ai pas fait une bêtise en les choisissant tous les deux...  
  
Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa partenaire pour la regarder dans les yeux solennellement.  
  
— Ma Lady, ce qui est fait est fait. Ils vont apprendre à gérer. Peut-être qu'il faudra qu'on prenne le temps de les entraîner plus spécifiquement là-dessus, non ?  
— Oh, euh peut-être, oui...  
— Et franchement, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Comme tu l'as dit, on était pressés, c'était une situation d'urgence. Alors vraiment, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu as très bien fait.  
— Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? demanda-t-elle en riant à moitié. Je crois que Plagg a raison lorsqu'il dit qu'on est complémentaires, et que c'est pour ça qu'on fonctionne si bien ensemble, toi et moi.  
— C'est sûrement ce qui explique pourquoi on fait mieux équipe ensemble qu'avec les autres, oui... Bon, pour Queen Bee, c'est réglé, pas question, mais... est-ce que tu envisages d'en parler à Rena Rouge et Carapace ? Enfin, je veux dire, leur dire qui on est ?  
— Non... soupira Ladybug. J'ai confiance en eux, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais je crois que c'est plus prudent, en tout cas pour l'instant, tant qu'on n'a pas réussi à battre le Papillon. Après, on peut toujours aller demander son avis à Maître Fu.  
— Tiens, oui, tu sais où il habite, au fait, non ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Car c'est bien chez lui que tu vas chercher les autres Miraculous ?  
— Ben oui. Euh... Tu n'es jamais allé chez lui ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Non, c'est lui qui est venu à la maison. En prétendant remplacer mon prof de chinois.  
  
Ladybug éclata de rire.  
  
— Et tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu, j'imagine ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Bon... il serait sûrement bon qu'on aille le voir, tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ? ajouta-t-elle sur un ton pensif.  
— Il va peut-être nous reprocher d'avoir découvert nos identités secrètes, objecta Chat Noir en se frottant la nuque.  
— Chaton, contra-t-elle tout en posant ses deux mains sur les joues du super héros, ce qui est fait est fait ! C'est bien ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure, hein ? Et honnêtement, je suis bien contente que ce soit fait... Combien de temps encore on aurait passé à soupirer l'un après l'autre, chacun de son côté ? Si on avait su dès le début qui on était, on n'aurait même pas imaginé que Kagami ou Luka puissent intéresser l'un de nous deux... Si on avait su dès le début, on aurait pris le temps d'apprendre à se connaître des deux côtés du masque en même temps, d'apprendre à fonctionner ensemble, et je suis sûre que les choses se seraient faites toutes seules...  
  
Touché, Chat Noir se pencha vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce qu'elle venait de dire lui paraissait tellement vrai !  
  
Les deux super héros passèrent le reste de leur patrouille blottis l'un contre l'autre sur ce coin de toit, avant de finir par rentrer chez eux, à regret. D'autant plus que le lieu où leurs routes se séparaient n'était pas à l'abri des regards, et qu'ils ne purent donc s'embrasser une dernière fois.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Adrien et Marinette se retrouvèrent sur les marches du collège, juste après que la voiture du jeune homme ait passé le coin de la rue en repartant, comme c'était devenu leur habitude durant ces dernières semaines. Tout en se souriant largement, ils se prirent la main cette fois-ci, avant de se diriger vers la salle des casiers.  
  
L'un comme l'autre, ils s'efforcèrent de leur mieux de ne pas y faire attention, mais leur geste n'était pas passé inaperçu. Des commentaires à voix basse et même quelques sifflements accompagnèrent leur trajet. En entrant dans cette pièce, ils tombèrent sur Alya et Nino, qui se partageaient le casque de ce dernier pour écouter une chanson, et saluèrent donc leurs amis avant de se diriger vers leurs casiers.  
  
La jeune blogueuse tourna la tête en les entendant tout en leur rendant leur salut avant de lever les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils se tenaient par la main et semblaient plus proches que jamais. Elle croisa le regard de Marinette, rose de bonheur, et lui fit un grand sourire. Avant de plisser les yeux et de faire la moue.  
  
Marinette se figea, brusquement paniquée. Adrien, qui la connaissait bien, se dit qu'elle était encore en train d'imaginer le pire. Par exemple, le fait qu'Alya venait de les identifier comme Ladybug et Chat Noir, ce qu'il savait techniquement impossible en cet instant précis, même si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait tendance à craindre.  
  
Le jeune homme serra tendrement la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne et cela sembla l'aider à reprendre pied sur terre, à sortir de son imagination débordante. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, du même genre que ceux qu'ils échangeaient lors de leurs combats, et il lui sourit de manière à la rassurer.


	15. Chapter 15

Alya sortit son téléphone et pianota furieusement dessus. Bientôt, celui de Marinette vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit, fébrile, et vit que sa meilleure amie lui avait envoyé un message. Le contenu de celui-ci lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Adrien serra de nouveau sa main et se pencha vers elle avec sollicitude.  
  
— Rien de grave, hein ? Ça nous concerne ? murmura-t-il à sa petite amie, qui opina. Je... je peux lire ou tu préfères pas ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, en rougissant, elle lui tendit machinalement son téléphone, où il put lire : « Je comprends que tu sois très, très, très occupée, mais je pensais que tu m'appellerais ou que tu m'enverrais un message pour me dire que tu sors ENFIN avec le garçon de tes rêves ! ;) Plutôt que de me laisser découvrir ça toute seule ! »  
  
Marinette se mordit les lèvres en guettant la réaction d'Adrien, qui éclata de rire, à sa grande surprise, tout en serrant davantage encore sa main dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers leurs amis.  
  
— Si ça peut te consoler, Alya, je n'ai pas non plus pensé à appeler Nino pour lui en parler, indiqua-t-il sur un ton amusé.  
— Hein ? Quoi, tu avais un truc à me dire ? s'étonna celui-ci.  
  
Alya donna un coup de coude à son petit ami pour le faire taire. Elle craignait qu'il ne gâche le moment et trouvait que, décidément, les garçons pouvaient être sacrément aveugles.  
  
— Ben Nino ! Tu n'as pas vu qu'ils sortent enfin ensemble ?  
  
Tandis que Marinette rougissait et qu'Adrien opinait à l'intention de son meilleur ami, ils entendirent brusquement un grand cri choqué.  
  
Rentrant instinctivement la tête dans les épaules à l'idée de la tempête qui s'annonçait, Marinette s'attendait à voir surgir Chloé en furie.  
  
En réalité, ce fut Lila qui se dressa devant eux.  
  
Fugitivement, elle lança un regard meurtrier à Marinette, avant de se tourner vers Adrien et de lui attraper le bras tout en le faisant avancer d'un pas. Évidemment, ce n'était pas son bras libre qu'elle avait attrapé, mais celui que tenait sa petite amie jusque-là, ce qui énerva passablement celle-ci. Surtout que, surpris, le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement, malgré son inconfort manifeste face à cette intrusion.  
  
— Oh, pauvre Adrien... susurra Lila d'une voix faussement compatissante. J'ai bien vu à quel point Marinette essayait de te mettre le grappin dessus, ces derniers temps ! Mais, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir pitié d'elle et de te sacrifier pour lui faire plaisir...  
  
Choqué, Adrien en resta tout d'abord bouche bée. Marinette n'avait pas été aussi énervée par les propos de Lila depuis bien longtemps mais, là, c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Rouge de colère, elle s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'Alya posa une main sur son bras et lui glissa sagement quelques mots à l'oreille, afin qu'elle seule entende.  
  
— Laisse-le gérer, fais-lui confiance...  
  
Marinette déglutit. Elle se força à se calmer et à rester en arrière. Elle avait totalement confiance en lui, son Chat Noir, son Adrien. C'est en Lila qu'elle n'avait pas confiance du tout. Mais elle savait qu'il avait toujours été de son côté face à elle, même s'il ne prenait pas forcément les choses de la même manière qu'elle. Et de toute façon, en y réfléchissant bien, ce que l'Italienne venait de dire était totalement stupide, quand on connaissait leur histoire.  
  
Adrien n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce que sa petite amie pouvait ressentir, mais il n'était lui-même pas à l'aise du tout. Une fois sorti de son choc premier, il s'arrangea pour retirer fermement son bras de l'emprise de sa camarade de classe. Impulsivement, il tendit sa main en arrière afin de reprendre celle de Marinette, qui comprit son geste et le laissa faire, à son grand soulagement.  
  
Tout en la tirant à lui, il pivota vers elle afin de l'accueillir contre lui, le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse, ses deux bras bien noués autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Le jeune homme retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit combien elle se laissait aller contre lui, la tension la quittant visiblement en partie. Marinette lui faisait confiance. Sa Lady lui faisait confiance. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
  
Il se jeta à l'eau, s'adressant enfin à Lila, qui avait du mal à masquer son dégoût ou, du moins, ce qu'elle semblait éprouver.  
  
— Écoute, Lila, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, commença-t-il d'une voix conciliante, mais... Je ne suis pas du genre à me sacrifier comme ça. Marinette est ma petite amie, que cela plaise ou non, conclut-il sur un ton sans réplique.  
— On dirait qu'elle t'a bien manipulé... soupira Lila sur un ton faussement compatissant tout en s'approchant à nouveau de lui.  
  
Chloé s'interposa alors entre l'Italienne et son ami. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Adrien, sans envahir son espace personnel pour une fois, mais comme un soutien visible, tout en se tournant vers Lila avec dédain.  
  
— Tu es ridicule, totalement ridicule ! Laisse Adrien tranquille ! Ou sinon, je serai obligée d'en parler à mon père.  
  
La fille du maire déposa alors un rapide baiser sur la joue de son ami d'enfance avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner, laissant Adrien et Marinette bouche bée et incrédules. Lila changea alors d'expression pour un air malheureux, avant de se détourner d'eux d'un pas vif, le menton levé.  
  
Tandis que les deux jeunes gens se retournaient l'un vers l'autre, comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé, Alya avait rattrapé Chloé de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
— On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?  
— Oh ça va, hein ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que Lila n'était pas ridicule, quand même !  
— C'est vrai que c'était assez ridicule, son éclat de voix, sorti de nulle part comme ça. Mais c'est pas ton genre de t'effacer devant Marinette.  
  
Chloé la regarda d'abord de haut, réfléchissant visiblement à ce qu'elle allait rétorquer, avant de soupirer et de lui répondre à voix basse.  
  
— Moi, m'effacer ? Rien à voir ! Bon, bon, d'accord, fais pas ta sceptique ! Franchement ? Ta copine a tout plein de défauts mais elle, au moins, elle ne risque pas de l'éloigner de moi par calcul...  
— Oh.  
— Mais bon, il finira bien par se lasser de sa boulangère et, à ce moment-là, je serai disponible pour le consoler ! termina Chloé sur un ton sans réplique.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle redressa la tête fièrement et prit le chemin de leur salle de classe, imperturbable, comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher.  
  
Alya se retourna et s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours seule. Elle passa donc la tête par la porte de la salle des casiers. Marinette était toujours dans les bras d'Adrien, dans la même position que face à Lila, et ils discutaient avec Nino.  
  
— Bon, vous venez tous les trois ? Le cours va bientôt commencer ! s'écria Alya vivement.  
  
Adrien sursauta et pencha sa tête vers Marinette avec un air coupable, avant de lui embrasser tendrement les cheveux. Il écarta ensuite les bras, à regret, pour la laisser libre de ses mouvements. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et déposa un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son casier, tandis qu'il la fixait, figé et le cœur gonflé de tendresse. Jusqu'au moment où Nino, amusé, lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit sortir de sa transe.  
  
Au final, c'est main dans la main que les quatre amis, Marinette et Adrien d'une part, Alya et Nino de l'autre, rejoignirent leur salle de classe. Et durant toute la matinée, Adrien eut tout le temps de réaliser que sa situation était loin d'être confortable...  
  
En effet, ces derniers temps, savoir que sa Lady était derrière lui en classe était déjà dur, et il avait eu tendance à se retourner vers elle un peu trop fréquemment. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sa petite amie... maintenant qu'il savait que Marinette l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait... maintenant qu'elle le regardait avec un tendre sourire chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle... il devait réellement se faire violence pour suivre les cours correctement, et ne pas passer tout son temps les yeux dans les yeux de la fille qui occupait la majorité de ses pensées.  
  
Dès que la cloche sonna pour la pause du milieu de matinée, Adrien se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à le suivre. Elle attrapa sa main sans la moindre hésitation et ils quittèrent la salle de classe presque aussi vite que s'il y avait un akuma à combattre. La différence étant qu'ils n'avaient besoin ni de se transformer, ni de quitter le collège pour profiter de ce moment rien qu'à eux.  
  
En revenant en classe, ils se séparèrent à regret et reprirent leurs places respectives. Ils se fixaient encore amoureusement, sans prêter attention à leurs amis, lorsqu'Alya interpella le jeune homme.  
  
— Dis donc, Adrien, ça ne te dérangerait pas qu'on change de place ? J'aimerais bien être avec Nino.  
— Non, bien sûr, pas de problème ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre avec un sourire éblouissant. Enfin... si Marinette est d'accord, évidemment.  
  
La jeune fille approuva sans hésitation et Adrien se leva aussitôt, son sac à la main.  
  
— Pas si vite ! s'exclama Alya en riant. C'est Marinette qui va changer de place. Je veux profiter du spectacle, moi !  
  
Le jeune homme se tourna en rougissant vers sa petite amie, qui était aussi rouge que lui. Leur relation n'avait rien d'un spectacle ! Tandis qu'ils se fixaient, Nino se leva et se dirigea vers la place de Marinette. Celle-ci sursauta en le voyant arriver à ses côtés, mais se reprit rapidement et attrapa à son tour ses affaires pour les installer sur le bureau du dessous et prendre place.  
  
Après tout, se dit Adrien en la regardant faire, le plus important était d'être avec Marinette, peu importait l'opinion d'Alya. Il adressa à sa petite amie un sourire très Chat Noir. En retour, elle leva les yeux au ciel à la manière Ladybug, sans masquer pour autant un sourire attendri. Tandis que Madame Bustier entrait dans la salle de classe et que tout le monde se tournait vers leur professeur, ils se prirent la main sous le bureau, discrètement.  
  
Fin


End file.
